Wait For It
by ezriaforever-b26
Summary: Aria and Ezra have just broken up. With Maggie and Ezra's 7 year old son Malcolm coming to Rosewood and Ezra starting to work at Rosewood High again, it devastated Aria to decide to end things. It was only a waiting game until someone got hurt and she'd rather it to be her than them. Will Ezria ever find their way back to each other? Or are things broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Aria POV_

It had been 2 months. 2 long months since I'd kissed Ezra goodbye and I'd regretted it every single day since. It was me who decided to end it and i knew I only had myself to blame. It was so complicated with Ezra finding out he had Malcolm and A kidnapping him, as well as me being a total disaster every single time I looked after him. I just couldn't put anyone through any more torture. It was only a waiting game, someone was bound to get hurt soon, whether that be Maggie, Malcolm or even Ezra himself. So I ended it. It killed me and it upset him, too, but it was for the best. At least I thought it was.. Seeing Ezra every single day at school hurt so bad. I couldn't believe how much we'd overcome and one thing could just mess it all up. We'd hidden and sneaked around for almost a year before going public and tackling all the obstacles in our path. It couldn't all be over just like this, but it felt like it was. We'd never been apart for this long before. I craved his touch, his body on mine. I missed him and I still loved him more than ever before.

Then there was Jake. Or 'rebound boy' as Hanna had so often called him. I was so stupid for mixing with him. I missed Ezra and I was a fool to think that anyone could even compare to him. He'd lasted just short of 2 weeks before I ended it. He said he wasn't even surprised and could see why, even he knew that mind was elsewhere, that there was someone else I was picturing in my head when we kissed. It was that clear.

"So if you could hand in your essays by Friday that'd be great. I'll then grade them and get them back to you for Monday. Okay guys off to lunch." I folded away my English book and started to put my pencil case back into my bag, trying not to look at Ezra at the front of the classroom. This was getting almost impossible to deal with. I noticed Spencer, Emily and Hanna leaving and I was still sat. When they left it would be only Ezra and I left in the room. I stood up abruptly, wanting to get out of there as quickly as I could but by doing so I knocked over my chair and the contents of my bag. "Ah shoot" I muttered as I fiddled around on the floor trying to shove everything back into my bag. I felt his presence above me, his shadow blocking my light as I tried to pick up the contents of my pencil case. "Want some help with that?" His nervous tone immediately became evident as I quickly put the last book into my bag and stood up, smoothing my black skirt as I did so. "Um no, I've got it now. Thanks" I awkwardly smiled as I pointed towards the bag on my shoulder and he nodded slowly. I wanted so badly to just leap on him and kiss him with all I had, but I couldn't. I turned away and headed to the door, walking briskly. "Aria.." I heard his husky voice shout. I spun around only to see him holding my keys. "You forgot these". My face dropped and I could tell he noticed. I walked over and took them from him and our hands brushed, sending fireworks all over my body. I put them back into my bag and smiled before resuming to walking out. I went straight to the girls bathroom and locked myself in a stand before bawling my eyes out. I loved him so much, and the fact he didn't seem to care at all made it even worse. I just needed him and I wanted him to feel the same. What if he's moved on? Oh my god what if it's Maggie?! My thoughts possessed my brain as the tears flowed and flowed down my cheeks and onto my shirt. I managed to pull myself together before tidying myself up and touching up my make-up. I looked terrible but I didn't care, it reflected exactly how I felt. I looked a mess, and felt one too.

"Aria, are you okay? What happened back there?" Spencer asked me as she walked into the girls bathroom followed by Hanna and Emily. "He just doesn't give a shit, guys. I thought he would feel at least some sadness over our break up, but nope, nothing." The tears I'd been holding back since I tidied myself up came shooting out and I collapsed onto Hanna when she came to hug me. "Aria we're sorry" she said as I cried and cried, "We thought when you dropped your bag you two would of been able to talk, we should of stayed we're sorry". "No no it's not your fault. It's me. I need to talk to him though. I need him to see that I still need to be with him. I know I ended it but it was a huge mistake. So what if he has a kid, right? I mean that shouldn't matter if we're in love, which we are. I am, anyway. Yeah I'll do that. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he still feels something, he has to. After everything we've been through he can't give up on us. I won't let him" I wiped my eyes and smiled at the girls before we all walked out and went to lunch. Everything will work out, at least I hope it will. We've just gotta wait for it.

**Hope you like my first chapter! This is my first fanfic so please review so I know I'm on the right track! More coming very soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Aria POV_

After yesterday's meltdown in the girls bathroom, I decided that I needed to be emotionally stronger and not let things get to me too much. Ezra knew I was sensitive but I didn't want him to think I was a total mess since we broke up. I mean I am a total mess, but I didn't want him to get that. I had a plan devised by the girls and I. I was gonna ask Ezra for help with my college essay. I'd been putting it off for way too long. There was only me and a few other people who he hadn't helped yet. I'd ask him if I could stay after class and talk to him about where we were at. I needed him to know how I felt. Maybe he thinks that I don't care either and that's why he's being so harsh and cold with me. I do tend to give off bad vibes, especially when I'm down. Like my Mom says, I put up a good front. When I'm hurt and I wanna shut someone out, you could die of frostbite. I quickly applied some powder to my face and shoved a few rings on my fingers as well as my gorgeous feather earrings that.. that Ezra had given to me. I sighed but continued to put them on. _Stay strong Aria,_ I thought to myself, _it'll all be fine._

I met Em at the school gates and we walked in together. We quickly met up with Spencer and Hanna before walking to class. We all had different subjects today apart from the double last period where we had English, with Mr Fitz. I just wanted the day to fly so I could ask Ezra if I could stay behind and have some help with my essay.

"So, are you doing the plan today?" Em asked me as I payed for some fruit juice in the cafeteria. "Yeah," I replied, "I know that if I can just be alone with Ezra for a little bit I can get it out of him that he still cares. That he still feels something for me no matter how small it might be." She gave me a supportive smile as I grabbed my juice and followed her to a table where Hanna and Spencer were already sat working on something for first period. "So what are you planning to say to him exactly?" Emily continues whilst Spencer lifts her head slightly to hear my answer. "Well, um.. I don't actually know yet. But with him I seem to just be able to say what I want to say without thinking, you know? Like I don't feel I have to plan the phrase in my head. It's as if he just draws it out of me." Hanna smiled at me. "I really hope things work out Aria. Honestly." "Thanks Han." I swallowed the lump in my throat and sipped some juice to get rid of the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I was suddenly very nervous.

The whole day seemed to drag. It was the lesson before lunch. History. I just needed to get through one more period and then it'd be lunchtime and then English. I sat in my seat and got my History textbook and workbook out of my bag. We were studying American history right now and it was dull. I stared out of the window and thought about Ezra. How much I missed him. How I wish I was with him right now, at his cosy little apartment, making out on the sofa and watching old movies. Eating vegan take out and messing around before taking things to the bedr- "Miss Montgomery? Earth to Aria!" I was shaken out of my thoughts by our equally dull History teacher, Mr Jones. "Aria, please look alive. Go hand out the lined paper please, surprise pop quiz!" Everyone groaned as I rose and walked to the back of the room. "Urm there's none left Sir, want me to go the office to get some more?" "No no, that's not necessary. Mr Fitz is just next door, go and see if he has any." My stomach dropped. "I'll go to the office Mr Jones it's fine, I don't mind. I'm sure Mr Fitz is using his" I protested but it was no use. "No Aria it's fine we don't have all day. Just pop next door. He's an English teacher! He'll have an abundance of paper of all types. We need lined, about 30 sheets should do. Off you go" I sighed and walked out the door. I paused for a moment before I resumed walking. I breathed deeply. _Just calm down Aria,_ I thought to myself. _It'll be fine and not awkward at all. He'll be too busy with his class to even notice me grabbing a few sheets of paper._ I took a few steps to the door and opened it so quickly that I didn't notice his room was empty of students. There was just him sat on his desk grading papers. He looked up then quickly down, then up again. I'm not surprised he was shocked to see me. I'd practically avoided him for two months and now I was coming to his classroom when he had a free period.

"M-Mr Jones asked me to get some paper. I need about 30 sheets" I said quietly. Trying not to make eye contact, I scanned the room but remained fixated on the same spot. "Urm yeah sure," he coughed quietly, "lined?" I nodded and followed him with my eyes as he got up and went to the back of the class to retrieve it. "So do you have a test?" he asked, obviously in an attempt to break the ice. "Yeah," I answered, "surprise pop quiz." "Ah, good old Mr Jones, huh?" he laughed softly, yet awkwardly as he came back to hand me the paper. I weakly smiled and took the paper out of his hand. I stood for a second and looked into his eyes. They were hypnotic. I had to go before I did something that he probably wouldn't like and I couldn't let that happen, not if I wanted to play out my plan. I turned to get the door handle before out of nowhere I felt Ezra's hand on my arm. I was spun back around and his lips came crashing down on mine and we kissed with so much passion, I could feel my whole body coming alive. I dumped the sheets of paper on a nearby desk and the kiss became more and more intense. Heat rose throughout my soul as I ran my hands through Ezra's soft, curly hair. His tongue explored my mouth and I knew this was on a whole other level. His hands on my back caused me tingles all over. I knew this was going to go too far so I pulled away slightly and he gave my hair one last rub before pulling away with me and staring into my eyes. There was a moment of uncertain silence. I knew what I wanted to say but didn't want to rush anything. "I miss you so much" he finally said, holding my hands tightly. I could see tears forming in his eyes so I hugged him tightly. "I miss you too, so so much. I never stopped loving you Ezra." His hands touched my cheeks as he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "We need to talk, okay? Please. Come to my apartment tonight? Around 7?" I smiled. "Sure. I'd like that. I was actually going to see if you'd be able to help with my college essay after school?" He nodded and I smiled. I took the paper that I'd put on the desk next to me and held his gaze as I walked backwards to the door and out, returning to History with the biggest smile ever on my face.

**Thank you for the feedback on Chapter 1! Hope you liked Chapter 2, Chapter 3 coming very soon! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you ready Aria? Not long know until you get to get close with Fitzyyyy!" Spencer teased as she sat down next to me in the courtyard. It was lunchtime and I was messing with my food, reliving the moment that Ezra and I had shared less than an hour ago. "Actually something kinda already happened.." I turned to face her as her mouth went into an 'o' shape. "Tell tell tell!" I giggled at her eagerness. "Tell what?" Hanna asked as she and Emily joined us at the table. "Aria had a moment with Ezra, and she's just about to tell us all about it, aren't you Aria?" Spencer smirked as I turned bright red. "Okay so it wasn't _that _much of a big deal guys.." I proceeded to tell them about what had happened in his classroom during History. "Not a big deal?!" Spencer gasped. Emily was grinning at me, too. "See Aria, I knew he hadn't forgotten about everything you both went through! I knew he still loved you!" I smiled and just thought about it all. "And he asked me to go to his place tonight to talk about everything. To sort out where we're at and stuff. Plus I'm gonna stay after school, too. He agreed to help me with my essay." "Well this day just keeps getting better and better for you missy!" Spencer giggled as we all continued to eat lunch.

It was time for English and I entered the classroom with the girls and sat down. I got out all of my supplies and began to read my copy of that weeks reading assignment, Romeo and Juliet. As engaged in it as I was, I still noticed when Ezra entered the room. I followed him with my eyes as he unloaded his bag on his desk and went to write on the board. "So," he began, and started the lesson. Everyone followed his words with so much attention and interest. I sat there and gazed at him, looking at the lips that had not long ago been on mine. _I wonder what he's thinking,_ I thought as he listened to everyone's opinion and wrote down suggestions about the authors intentions on the board. "So, here's a question for you all, why do you think Shakespeare killed both of the characters in the end? Why not just let Juliet live on and live her life mourning Romeo? It'd certainly be a lot more realistic. Any opinions?" A guy at the back of the room, someone who I'd heard was high 90% of the time, and drunk or hungover for the other 10, raised his hand. "Yes, Joe. Go on." "Well. It would of been boring man. The title of the play is 'Romeo and Juliet', not 'Juliet and her dead lover Romeo plus a few other guys who she moved on to', you get me?" Ezra chuckled along with the rest of the class, although his response was much more polite. "Well that's an interesting interpretation Mr Smith, thank you. Anyone else?" I went for it and raised my hand.

"Ah, Aria. Go on." he said, smiling at me. "Well, Shakespeare obviously understood real love," I began. "How much two people can connect and love one another. No matter how different they are, no matter the circumstance" I paused for a second. "He knew how painful it is to loose someone who you live for. And how can you live without the person you live for? It isn't realistic, I know, but it's true. It shows how much two people can depend on one another. How much they need one another, so much so that they're willing to die together, if that's what it takes to be together. It shows how true love conquers all, no matter what the situation." The whole room was silent with people digesting my words. I looked up to Ezra who was just gazing at me, obviously understanding I didn't mean Shakespeare at all. I was talking about me and him and our relationship. How I depended on him, he was what I lived for. Maybe not as extremely as Romeo and Juliet, but I still loved him with all of my heart and it felt like I was slowly dying every single day that I was without him. I did a small cough to wake him up and he in turn coughed himself. "Very good Aria. I'm glad you've understood the book so well. That's exactly how I interpreted it" he smiled at me. And I knew that smile. I'd missed it so much.

"Don't forget tomorrow is the deadline for your essays" Ezra shouted as everyone packed away their things when the bell rang signalling the end of the day. "Aria, are you staying to work on your college essay?" he asked, looking at me. "Yeah I am, if that's still okay" I smiled sweetly as I waved to Hanna, Spencer and Emily who were walking out of the door. Ezra suddenly looked nervous which confused me. Just a few hours ago we were acting like we used to, like old times.

An hour passed and I was done with my essay. "Thank you" I smiled as I put it away in my bag. "Are we still on for tonight?" His face dropped. "Actually no.. I need to talk to you actually about that. Is now okay?" "Urm, sure" I nervously said. I kept a smile on my face but inside I felt like crying. Why was this happening? Everything was going so well. I sat on the front desk whilst he leaned on his. "I've been thinking, about what you said. 'True love conquers all.' I know you weren't talking entirely about Shakespeare, Aria." I took a moment to think about what he had just said. "No I wasn't, I thought you knew that? I was talking about us, too. How we've been through our rough patches but we've always come out on top. Even with Malcolm and Maggie. I thought that had broken us, damaged us beyond repair but I was wrong. After today before lunch, I'm sure we can get through anything." I stopped to breathe. I'd spoken too fast but I just had to get all of it out before any interruptions, before he could stop me. He simply just sighed. "I love you, Aria," he said softly, holding my hands as he did so, "but today was a mistake. I was wrong to think we could be together again. You were right before when you ended it. You deserve true love and I shouldn't hold you back with my seven year old kid and his crazy, clingy Mom. You deserve so much better and I can't hold you back like this, it's wrong" A tear escaped his eye but I was fuming. I felt like screaming at him. "Hold me back?!" I said, louder than anticipated as I stood up from my chair, breaking the connection our hands had. "You could never hold me back. I'm in love with you Ezra, don't you understand? I wouldn't care if you had seven year old twins, or even triplets. I wouldn't care at all. When it comes to our relationship, nothing can phase me, Ezra. Nothing. I love you that much." "I'm sorry, Aria, I can't do this too you. Please just get over me. If things were different, if I didn't have Malcolm, if I'd never got Maggie pregnant then things would be fine. But it just changes everything. I can't expect you to come to my apartment and babysit with me when we could be at a party, I can't ask you to come to Malcolm's school play instead of going out to dinner, I just can't do it. You're 18, Aria. You need to live your life and go out and eat good food and meet new people and date guys who don't have kids." His voice was breaking now and I didn't know how much more I could take before I broke down, too. "I love you, Aria. And it's because I love you that I have to do this. I can't hold you back. I'm sorry." He quickly kissed my forehead and grabbed his bag before leaving his classroom along with me just stood there, tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Poor Aria! Do you think there's still hope for Ezria? I thought I'd update you with Chapter 3 now as I have babysitting tonight. Chapter 4 coming soon! By the way thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews, I appreciate them all! :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Ezra POV_

I practically ran home after my talk with Aria. I couldn't hold back any tears any more. I arrived at 3B and practically sank on the back of the door as soon I closed it. I was such a jerk. But it was the right thing to do. With Malcolm and Maggie I couldn't expect Aria to put up with me. She was 18 and she deserved to be happy with a guy her age. With a guy who could take her to dinner spontaneously without having to check if he was on babysitting duty that night. I wished things were different. I loved Malcolm with all my heart, of course I did, but it was making things so hard. I needed Aria in my life and without her I was scared about what I'd do.

I got up and wiped my face before walking over to the kitchen and selecting a bottle of my favorite scotch. This always helped, but today I had a feeling it wouldn't. I scanned through my phone and came across pictures of Aria and I. I knew I was only torturing myself by looking at them but I couldn't help it. I had to see her face. I decided to turn on the TV and act as normal as I could, it was the only thing I could think to do.

An hour or so passed and it was nearing 6pm. I must of dozed off as the sound of my phone vibrating on the wooden coffee table made me jump. I looked at the caller - Maggie.

E: "Uh hey, Maggie what's up?"  
M: "Ezra I'm so sorry to call you last minute but I'm being held up at the office. Would you be able to pick Malcolm up from Karate? He should be done at 6."  
E: "Yeah sure. I'll go now"  
M: "Thank you so much, you're an angel! Bye"

The phone line went dead and I sighed. This is exactly what I meant. What if Aria was round for dinner and I'd of gotten that call? I frowned as I realized that no matter how hard it was, I had made the right decision. I turned off the TV and drained the rest of the scotch down the sink. I didn't need it, I had to be stronger. Within minutes I was downstairs and walking to my car. I got in and drove the short distance to the Martial Arts center. This was not a good place to be. Aria's 'fling' with a guy named Jake started here. He was a martial arts instructor, _her _martial arts instructor. I'd overheard from Spencer and Hanna talking that she'd ended things with him because he was not her type at all. Apparently he was very big headed and thought 'too highly of himself,' as Spencer had put it. I parked up and got out of my car, hoping with all my heart that I wouldn't run into Jake. I'd met him before at the Brew when Aria and him were having coffee together and it was too awkward for my liking. I just wanted to kick his ass and show him who Aria should be with but I didn't, I just bit my tongue. I don't think he knew about Aria and I's history, it was none of his business really. I walked to the top floor where the spare rooms were where they held the kids classes and a few private sessions. I found where the other parents were waiting and joined them. A man named Mike, the father of one of Malcolm's friends struck a conversation with me so we chatted for a while before I heard the familiar sound, signalling the end of the session.

"Okay kids so remember what you learnt today okay? See you next week," said a familiar voice. No.. It couldn't be. "Urm Malcolm, here buddy, who's that guy? What happened to Carl?" I asked, confused why Malcolm's new karate teacher was no other than _Jake._ "Oh, Carl had to leave I think. Someone said his wife was having a baby. That's Jake. He's so cool Dad!" I awkwardly laughed as we grabbed his things and attempted to rush him out of the building, but I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey man, Ezra isn't it?" Jake was now stood face to face with me. I smiled weakly. "Yeah," is all I could say. "So how you doing man? I don't suppose you've spoke to Aria recently? I saw her driving over here and she seemed really upset. I was gonna stop I was already late for my session" _I would of stopped,_ I thought to myself. I just shrugged. I think he knew we used to date, but he didn't know the circumstances. "Maybe it's just family stuff," I lied, "I'll catch up with her soon." Without waiting for a reply I grabbed Malcolm's hand and rushed him down the stairs and out of the building to my car. "What's up Dad? Don't you like Jake?" Malcolm inquired as he fastened his seat belt. "I don't really know him kid, but as long as you like him that's all that matters." I changed the topic of conversation and started the quick drive back to 3B.

_Aria POV_

I was finally home. I'd had to walk around the block twice to drain all the tears from my body. I couldn't have my Mom questioning why I was so upset when I got home. I couldn't believe what Ezra had said. 'Today was a mistake.' The words echoed in my head over and over, possessing my mind until I couldn't take it anymore and tears streamed down my cheeks. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I don't think my Mom was in yet thank god. I couldn't deal with her asking what's wrong. If I spoke about it I'd probably choke on my own sadness.

A few minutes later I heard a gentle knock on the door. I froze, until I heard my brothers soft voice. "Aria, are you okay? Please talk to me I'm worried" Mike's concern bought a smile to my face. I hadn't been myself the past 2 months and today was the height of it all. I got up and opened the door. He gave me one weak smile and I just burst into tears again. He quickly moved into my room and shut the door before hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe. At least it stopped me from crying. "Aria, are you okay? Is this all because of Mr Fitz?" I laughed. It always tickled me how he still called him Mr Fitz. Mike was the only one in my family to be 100% supportive of me and Ezra. My Mom was getting there but my Dad was nowhere near. Mike had only hit him that time to stop my Dad doing it 10x worse. "Urm yeah. Well yeah" I hesitated telling him about today but the words just came out and I had no control over them. I hadn't even spoken to the girls about it yet so I just had to get it all out. Once I'd finished Mike's face turned angry. "I can't believe him. Why would he do that to you and then tell you it was all a big mistake? I'm sorry Aria but that's not on. I'm gonna call your friends and order you all some food. Mom and Dad have gone to dinner with some old friends, they'll be gone all night so they left money. You sit tight, okay? It'll all be fine I promise" He hugged me and stood up. "Thanks Mike" I managed to get out before smiling weakly at him. He left the room and in the distance I heard him calling Spencer, telling him to get the rest of the girls round, too.

Around half an hour had passed and the girls were here. Mike must of filled them in on what I'd told him, which was everything, so they came in and practically strangled me with hugs. Their supportive words meant so much to me but nothing could soothe the burning pain I felt. I couldn't believe that Ezra and I were over. Was it for good this time?

_Ezra POV_

Malcolm had been picked up by Maggie not long ago so I took a shower and decided to get ready for bed. I put my pj's on and decided to read on the couch for a while. It was only just 8pm, so too early to go sleep for me. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. Every little thing in my apartment reminded me of Aria. It was only when there was a knock at the door that I was shaken out of my thoughts. I put my book down and ran over to the door. I slowly opened it to see... Mike Montgomery.

**Oooh Mike's at 3B! Chapter 5 coming soon, please review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ezra POV_

"Urm hey, Mike. What can I do for you?" Mike's face was one full of anger. Aria must of told him everything. "I can't believe you," he began, "Aria loves you. She'd sacrifice anything for you. Even I think you're pretty cool, but not anymore." His fists were clenched. I did _not _want a repeat performance of the last time Mike and I had been this close together. "Mike, please, come in. I can explain it all. I'm trying to do what's best for Aria." "Screw you!" he said as he began to walk away, "I'm not stopping. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're pathetic, and a downright idiot for letting someone like Aria, someone who doesn't care what problems you've got, even the fact that you've got a son, walk away. Goodbye Mr Fitz." And that was that. Mike walked away and I just stood there stunned, taking in his words. He was right. I was an idiot. But I still couldn't turn things around now. It was too late. Aria must absolutely hate me. I closed the door and decided to just go straight to sleep. I couldn't focus properly. Today had been far too complicated and dramatic, I needed to rest.

_Aria POV_

After I'd eaten enough Chinese food to leave me full for a good few weeks, the girls and I decided to open a bottle of wine that my Mom had in the fridge. She didn't drink much anymore and she wouldn't miss it. After a few glasses I was getting slightly tipsy, I wasn't much of a drinker as Ali would always remind me. I finished my glass and my feelings took control of me. I grabbed my phone and scrolled down until I got to 'E'. I was just about to press call on Ezra's name when someone took my phone from my hand. "Hey Spence what are you doing! I was just go-gonna tell him I loved him" I pouted at her and she laughed. "Aria you need to sleep sweetie." "Why are you guys so sober all of a sudden" I managed to get out before shutting my eyes and dozing off into a sleep, "Because you drank most of the wine" I vaguely heard Hanna laugh before I shut out everything and fell asleep, peacefully.

I woke up pretty happily the next day. I opened my eyes and stretched out before noticing the photo of Ezra and I on my bedside table. Everything came back to me and the sorrow hit me even harder than it had yesterday. I was distracted though by looking at my clock next to the photo. It was nearly 11. "Shit!" I shouted to myself as I got out of bed and quickly put on the outfit I'd laid out for myself yesterday. I'd already missed two lessons and was going to be late. I sorted out my bag and applied barely any make-up before shoving my hair up in a messy bun. A note caught my eye on my vanity table so I stopped to read it before rushing out of the door. It read:

_'We tidied everything away after you fell asleep. There's no doubt you'll be late tomorrow so we'll cover for you! Just make sure you're in by the afternoon, haha! Mike said he'll do the same. Don't worry about yesterday. It's his loss. We all love you so much. - Spencer, Han and Em x'_

I smiled and felt kinda relieved after reading the note. I checked my phone and had a text from Em. '_Told the office that you had a dental appointment, see you soon! Em xx' _I replied to thank her and tell her that I was on my way. I made my way to school quickly and arrived for half 11. Good timing if you ask me! I checked my timetable and realized I would have to walk into Ezra's class late. I walked to the English classroom hoping with all my heart that he wouldn't be there, that we'd have a substitute, but he was. I walked in and he looked at me. Of course the whole class made a 'Ooooooooh' sound as I walked in, typical. "Sorry I'm late Mr Fitz," I muttered as I caught his eye and held his gaze for probably too long. "It's fine Aria, urm sit down." I just wanted to curl up and cry. How could he just throw away everything we'd been through? I hated my life right now..

The lesson soon ended and it was time for lunch. I walked out the classroom and waited outside for the girls. They soon came out followed closely by Ezra. His eyes caught mine for a second so I quickly grabbed Hanna and linked her before walking off with Spencer and Emily behind us.

"Did you like our note?" Spencer smiled when we sat down. "Yeah. I really did, thank you so much guys. And Spence thank you for stopping me from calling Ezra last night. It would of ended badly for sure." Spencer laughed, "So you remember that part then?" This started a lot of teasing about my inability to handle a lot of alcohol. "Jheeze guys shut up" I laughed, finally feeling slightly happy for the first time in a while. We all went to get our food and then sat down again and began to eat. I didn't have much of an appetite but I needed to get something in my system.

_Ezra POV_

Aria looked so beautiful today. She looked beautiful every day but today in particular. She was late for my class and was obviously embarrassed. I was unsure whether or not she knew about Mike coming to see me but I had to talk to her about it. Just to say that I'm sorry for being so harsh and I'm open to a relationship if she is too. I don't know if it was a wise move but I just had to speak to her. I wanted to be around her and feel her presence, smell her perfume.. Get things back to the way they were. I regretted what I said. So, so much. I got up and decided to go and see her. I'll say it's about her college essay. I need to be with her, even if it's just for a few minutes. I walked out of my classroom and checked my watch. It was only 10 minutes into lunch. I went out to the courtyard and there she was with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. She was laughing and looked genuinely happy. As I got closer she noticed me and her smile turned to a more neutral expression. That then turned to confusion when she realized I was headed towards her.

"Aria," I began, "would it be possible to see you for a moment regarding your college essay?" She looked at me, then to the girls and then back to me. "Um sure" she said awkwardly. I weakly smiled at the other girls and then followed Aria to my classroom.

**Chapter 6 coming soon! Please review? (By the way this is my first fanfic so I'm new to the website and haven't got a clue whether or not you can reply to reviews. I don't think you can but I just wanna say a huge thank you for everyone following and reviewing my story :) Lots of love to you all! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Aria POV_

I was confused. There I was sat with the girls eating lunch, minding my own business and actually having a good time for once and then Ezra had to come and confuse me. He asked me to go to his classroom to talk about my college essay so I got up and followed him.

I walked into the room first and Ezra closed the door behind us. "What's this actually about?" I asked him, knowing full well it had nothing to do with my college essay. Ezra sighed, "I had a visitor last night." "Oh who, Santa Claus? Oh wait, I forgot you had to be good to get him to come to your house in the middle of the night" I said bitterly. I couldn't help it, he'd hurt me and I was determined to do the same to him. Ezra half laughed at my sarcasm. "No, actually. It was Mike." I gave him my full attention now. "Wait, hold on. What?" I was surprised that Mike had gone to his apartment. I felt weirdly happy that he was defending me, though. But I'd have to talk with him when I got home. He was so sneaky, I had no idea. "Mike came to see me," he repeated, "he just told me what I needed to hear. That I was an idiot and pathetic for letting someone like you walk out of my life." He stepped closer to me, "I can't be without you Aria. I'm so sorry." His words hit me like bullets, only I couldn't defend myself against them.

I looked at him for a second before walking away from him. "So do you want me or not? Actually, you know what Ezra? No. You can't give me these mixed signals. My heart isn't a toy for you to just pick up and play with when you feel like it. _I'm_ not a toy. You made it perfectly clear the other day how you felt. I'm not about to suffer heartache again because of you. I'm sorry Ezra. Goodbye." I made my way to the door without looking at him and just as I was about to touch the door handle I heard Ezra clear his throat, "I saw Jake, too." I spun back around. "Wait, what?" "Jake," he repeated, "I saw him. I was picking up Malcolm from Karate and he was there. He teaches his class now." I looked at him. I could see the pain in his eyes but it was too much for me to deal with right now. This was Senior Year. I deserved to have a little fun without worrying whether Ezra was interested in me or not. "What about him? Please don't try and use him against me, Ezra. Don't stoop that low. What are you trying to say? Because this small talk isn't working. I need to go" I resumed to my previous position by the door but was interrupted yet again. "Are you seeing him again? Are you.." he quickly stopped and paused, "is that why you're leaving now?" I was outraged by his accusation. "Of course I'm not! Even if I was why should you have a right to know now? How can I date him when I'm in love with someone else?!" I immediately regretted saying that. Ezra looked straight at me and I could still sense the sadness in his eyes. I quickly left the room without looking back and went back to the girls in the courtyard.

"You okay?" Emily asked me as I sat down and resumed eating my lunch. "Ur, no not really. Let's talk about it later I don't feel like dragging myself down anymore." I saw Ezra leave his classroom. His eyes caught mine and he vaguely gave me a sorry smile but I couldn't handle it. I got up without a word and ran to the girls bathroom.

_Ezra POV_

Jheeze. When would I ever learn? I didn't deserve Aria anymore. I'd always love her, nothing could change that. But I can't stand the fact that she's mad at me. I made up an excuse to go home early, something about Malcolm. I couldn't sit there that afternoon and teach my classes after what had just happened. My head was all over the place. I noticed Aria get up and run to the girls bathroom. I wish I could follow her. Run in after her, scoop her up in my arms and kiss her. Hanna Emily and Spencer got up instead and went to her. I just sighed and walked to the reception before exiting the school and going home. Once home, I checked my phone and decided to text Aria, it was worth a shot.

_'I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. If we can't be together, I'd love us to be friends. I love you so much, I can't loose you. I'm sorry. - Ezra x'_

I scrolled down to Aria and was about to press send but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Aria and I could never be just friends. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank it in an attempt to numb the pain I was feeling, it was useless.

_Aria POV_

I locked myself into a stand and cried and cried. I couldn't believe everything that Ezra was saying. He kissed me with so much passion the other day and then told me it was a mistake and then comes to me today and tells me he loves me and wants me. I can't handle the mixed signals. On top of everything else it just makes things so hard. My phone buzzed so I quickly grabbed it and looked. I expected it to be one of the girls asking if I was okay but I couldn't be more wrong. I blinked away the tears in my eyes to make my vision more clear as I looked at the ID of the sender of the text.. 'Unknown' I went cold as I read the words:

'_Hey Aria! Long time no speak. Boy trouble's the worst! Guess what? I know something you don't know.. - A xo'_

**A's back! Oooooh! Do you think they know something about Ezra? Chapter 7 coming soon! As always, please review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Aria POV_

'_Hey Aria! Long time no speak. Boy trouble's the worst! Guess what? I know something you don't know.. - A xo'_

I completely froze and re-read the text, hoping it would suddenly change and be my Mom asking to meet for coffee after school, or my friends asking if I was okay. But no, it was A. He, she, shim was back. I hadn't had an A text for a couple of months and it had been weeks since we'd had a group message. My first thought was Mona, but would she be that stupid to do this when we were just beginning to trust her? I didn't know. My mind was messed up right now and I could think straight but my thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into the bathroom, it was the girls.

"Aria? You in here? It's only us" I hesitated whether or not to tell the girls but I decided against it. If A did know something about Ezra then I doubt they'd tell me if the girls knew about the texts, too. I wiped my eyes with some tissue and then flushed it down the toilet. I coughed a few times to get my voice back to normal and checked my make-up in my compact. It was still in tact.. kinda. I shrugged and then left the stand, going out to them.  
"What's up guys?" I casually asked them, trying not to look like I'd just recieved a text from our stalker.  
"Urm, you got up and burst into tears, then ran in here? Are you sure you're okay?" Spencer said cautiously.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Who needs him anyway. I can't be bothered with all of his mixed signals" I lied, trying to make out that their was nothing wrong when there seriously was. I was freaking out over here. The girls and I touched up our make-up for a few minutes in the bathroom before returning to the courtyard and chilling until the end of lunch.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quick. I waved the girls goodbye as I began to walk home on my normal route. I plugged my headphones into my phone and went to select some music to listen to, but I was interrupted by an incoming text. I clicked on it and opened the text from the 'unknown' sender.

_'I'm glad you're keeping this as our little secret. Now here's how it's gonna work. You do as I say and you get your reward. Remember, your name may begin with A, but I'm the one in charge. - A xo'_

I re-read it about 5 times not understanding properly what it meant. So basically I had to do what A wanted me to and I'd find something out about Ezra? I looked around but couldn't see anyone about. I must be going mad, but I turned around and nodded slightly. I don't know what I was thinking, my messed up mind probably assumed that A was lurking somewhere in a nearby tree. I looked around and laughed to myself whilst shaking my head, there was no way I was gonna let A control me, not this time.

I arrived home pretty quickly. No one was in when I got home but there was a few letters in our mailbox, so I took them inside and sorted through them. One for Mike, a postcard from Grandma and one for Dad. I put them all in a pile and then put my bag onto the counter, accidentally knocking them off as I did so. As this happened, the letter for my Dad turned around and there was a big, red 'A' stamped on the back of it. I froze and grabbed the letter, ripping it open. Inside were photos of Ezra and I. One's of us talking in his classroom through the window, one of us in his car making out. Among these images were various other shots, around 20, of us just out and about from the year or so we'd been together. I looked through the images and eventually found a small note in typed, red lettering.

_'Hey Mr M.. You've always said how you wanna get Mr Fitz in trouble with the cops, but you have no proof! Luckily I'm here to help out. Give me a shout if you need more.. - A xo _

I looked around helplessly before going into the living room and throwing the images along with the note into the roaring fire.

"Aria" I heard a voice shout from up the stairs. It was my Dad. "Aria, honey. You didn't happen to check the mail did you? I rushed right in and I completely forgot." I straightened myself out and coughed slightly as he emerged from the stairs. Checking the burning images were on their way to becoming ash, I moved out of the living room. "Yeah I checked. Just a postcard from Grandma and something for Mike, probably some sports thing" I laughed nervously. "You okay?" He looked suspicious. "Yeah, I'm gonna go upstairs, I've got a lot of homework to get through" I made myself scarce and heard my phone beep on the way up. I waited until I was in my room before I opened it.

_'Well wasn't that a close call.. Careful Aria, who knows what I'm capable of? Now I hope you understand what I mean now. We play by my rules, or you suffer the consequences. - A xo_

I went cold all over. My Dad could of gotten Ezra arrested. If it wasn't for me knocking the letters over I would of been oblivious to the photos inside one of the envelopes. It made me shudder just thinking about it. I decided to lie down for a while on my bed. I had no idea what A wanted me to do but I'm sure they'd tell me soon enough. I must of been seriously tired as I fell into a deep sleep really quickly, by the time I woke up it was dark outside.. My phone buzzed almost instantly as soon as I woke up, so I checked it:

_'Wakey wakey sleeping beauty! I have a little task for you. Get yourself down to the park at 11pm tonight. You're going on a little mystery trAil.. - A xo'_

Fear struck me immediately, but I decided to go. Whatever A knew had to be important for them to make this much of a deal over it. A had saved my relationship before, so why not again? Doubts circled my mind. I felt hopeful that everything would be okay and then nervous that someone would get hurt. It was nearing 10pm so I changed out of my short skirt and into my much warmer jeans. I traded my light cardigan for a grey hoody (one that Ezra had let me borrow once before but never asked for back) and shoved on my running shoes. Not exactly being the sporty type, I only had one pair, but they would do. I checked my watch again, 10:30pm. The park was only a short walk away so there was no point setting off just yet.. I was indecisive as to whether or not I should call the girls and let them know but I decided against it. I didn't want to get them into any danger and if I told them then A might not tell me what I needed to know.. The time was nearing 10:50pm so I grabbed my bag and tiptoed down the stairs. It was a school night so my Dad and Mike were in bed. Mom was at Zack's so the house was deadly quiet. In a last minute panic I grabbed a small yet sharp knife from the kitchen and buried it in a scarf, shoving it at the bottom of my bag. _Just in case _I thought to myself as I slowly opened then closed the front door behind me, stepping out into the cold night air._  
_

**I'm sensing that this is not gonna be a wise move for Aria.. What do you think A wants? Please review, chapter 8 coming soon! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The walk to the park was short and brisk. The cold air wasn't as bad as I expected, but I was still glad I'd worn my, well Ezra's hoody. I arrived for 10:58pm and no one was about. I waited at the gates, not knowing what to do or where to go from there. A dog barking in the distance made me jump so I decided to go into the park and sit at the first bench I saw. It didn't take me long to get there. I dumped my bag next to me and put my hair behind my ears before crossing my arms and gently rocking to keep myself warm. Had A just tricked me out of the house so they could do something back home? Had I been set up? A million thoughts plagued my mind as the seconds ticked by and nothing was happening. Just then the park's clock chimed. It was 11pm. I suddenly grabbed onto my bag for comfort and heard a rustling in the bushes. I coughed gently and attempted to say "Hello?" but my voice was all raspy and quiet. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Is anyone there?" I could barely breathe I was so scared. The familiar ringing of my phone brought me back to reality, it was Spencer calling me. I quickly answered, thankful for the excuse to focus my attention on something other than the dark, eery park.

A: "Hey Spence"  
S: "Aria oh my god you're okay! Where are you?"  
A: "Urm I'm just at home.. why?"  
S: "Aria are you at the park? I just got an anonymous text and so did the girls. We're on our way!"  
A: "Spence, no you can't-"

But she'd hung up. _Great_. I sighed heavily. My phone beeped again but this time it was a text:

_'Hmm, looks like we're gonna have company... Sigh. I was hoping it could be just the two of us.. Cute hoody! - A xo'_

I spun around, desperate for a glimpse of someone, anyone, but there was no one. A was here, they could see me. My whole body was shaking in fright, my chest started to tighten and I could barely breathe. I gasped for breath but nothing was happening. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker and then my legs just gave way. Tears streamed down my face and I realized what was going on, I was having a panic attack, but this one was worse than any other I'd ever had. I heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer to me so in a complete rushed panic I grabbed my bag and searched for the knife I'd buried at the bottom. Through sharp breathes I could feel myself getting weaker, that was, until, I pricked myself on the knife's sharp tip. Relief soothed me as I grabbed it and armed myself.  
"Stay back!" I shouted, holding the knife at arms length. I was crouched on the floor and felt utterly helpless, the knife was my only defense. I carelessly swung it around in a desperate attempt to protect myself.

"Aria! Aria, are you here?" I heard Spencer's voice first, then Emily's, "Aria!" I couldn't speak, it was as though I was frozen to the spot and my whole body was on lock down. I stuffed the knife back into my bag as quickly as I could, still battling with my lungs for air.  
"Guys she's here! Aria honey we're coming!" Hanna shouted. I sighed in relief as they helped me to get up.  
"H-h-h-how did y-you.." was all I managed to get out.  
"We got a text" Spencer explained as Hanna wrapped her hands around me and Em gave me some water. "It was the same one for all of us. It said you were at the park in danger, look." I took Spencer's phone out of her hand and read the message:

_'Aria is in danger and that's all I'm gonna say. You'll find her at the park.'_

"Wait. Who could this be? It's not signed A.." I was confused and so were the girls.  
"That's what we thought" said Em, "whoever it is, they were looking out for you." I managed to sit up on the bench. I coughed a few times to clear my throat and began to breathe properly again.  
"So, Aria, what were you even doing here?" Hanna asked me. I had to tell them now,I couldn't lie anymore. All the girls had their eyes fixated on me so I just spilled everything, starting from the first text I got in the girls bathroom earlier that day, to how I got home and discovered the pictures addressed to my Dad. "And so A told me to come here at 11pm. They said they had a 'task' for me. I still don't know what they meant. I guess their plans got interrupted by our anonymous guardian angel" I tossed my phone to Hanna and let them all look at the texts. They read them (Spencer read them twice) and hugged me tightly.

"Aria make sure you tell us if this happens again okay?" I nodded and smiled at them. We got up and walked to the park gates. Luckily Spencer had bought her car so we all got in and she dropped us off at home. I went back up to my room and changed into my pj's before climbing into bed. I plugged my charger into my phone and decided I'd read for a little bit to get me to go to sleep. I reached over to my bag and pulled out my current book, Romeo and Juliet, we were reading it for school. It probably wasn't the brightest idea to read it as it brought back seriously strong memories from the other day when I'd practically declared my love for Ezra in front of the whole class. I opened the first page and a sticky note caught my eye, on it in red, simple lettering was written:

_'Call me psychic, but I just knew our meeting at the park wouldn't go too well.. You've got another chance tomorrow, The Brew. Stop by on your way home from school. There's gonna be something there that will definitely interest you.. - A xo p.s. this is OUR little secret.' _

I threw the book onto the floor. When did A write this?! 'Call me psychic', does that mean they wrote it today, at school? The book had been in my bag all day.. A never planned to do anything tonight because they knew we'd get interrupted. What could they possibly have that would interest me? I retrieved the book from my bedroom floor and re-read the note again. 'Stop by on your way home from school.' I didn't call the girls or let them know about it, I simply just went to sleep. I decided not to tell them. I wouldn't learn what I needed to know if I didn't follow A's rules. Telling the girls could mess everything up and I wanted things to go as smoothly as possible. I couldn't let them get hurt, I just couldn't.

The next morning I got ready quicker than usual. I wanted the day to go as quickly as possible to get this horrible A thing over with. I was nervous, though. Making deals with A was never good, the girls and I knew that from experience. I finished doing my hair, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Not feeling too hungry, I just grabbed an apple and some fruit juice from the fridge. I heard a car horn outside so I shouted bye to my Dad and Mike before running out of the door and getting into Spencer's car, where Hanna and Emily were already waiting.

"Aw, you saved me front seat!" I said cheerily as I hopped in next to Spencer.  
"Call it 'perks of having a traumatic experience with A last night'" Hanna laughed as I buckled up. "You seem happy. You feeling okay today?" she asked me, more seriously this time.  
"Yeah.." I hesitated, "I actually am. I feel surprisingly cheery today for some reason." I gave them a wide smile that was only half fake today, although they didn't look too convinced. I felt in control for the first time in a while. This A stuff had at least kinda distracted me from Ezra, so that gave me one less thing to worry about.

"So what time's your appointment with Fitz, then?" Emily asked me, trying to change the topic of conversation as we started the drive.  
"My what? Oh shit." I had completely forgotten. The deadline for the majority of college applications was next week so all the seniors had been given an appointment card to spend 20 minutes with Mr Fitz going over everything and checking it was up to the best of our ability. I fumbled about in my bag to get my diary and found the small paper slip. How could I have forgotten about this? My appointment was 3pm, so one of the last ones. I sighed heavily.  
"3pm" I said.  
"I was wondering why you seemed so calm this morning.. Don't worry Aria." Emily said. The girls gave me a sympathetic look as we drove onto school grounds.  
"This going to be so awkward. Especially after how I left things before. I have to try and get out of it."  
Hanna sighed, "Aria, listen. It's obviously gonna be awkward, that's what happens when you date your teacher." Shocked at her words, I remained silent. But I guess she was right. "Oh Aria I'm sorry" she began, "I just meant that it's bound not to be easy, you know, under the circumstances. Just go in there and get straight to the point - your college app. If he doesn't mention anything else, then you don't. It'll be fine." I put my hand behind me and held onto Hanna's. "Thank you. Guys you've all been so supportive, I really don't deserve all this. I'm such a drama queen at times" I laughed and they did too.  
"Well yeah, but that's why we love you." Spencer smiled. "Now come on, school awaits. I'm up first with Fitz, wish me luck" We all got out and headed to first period, today would be interesting.

**Oooooh my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry if things seem to be going a bit slow, I feel like these chapters are kinda boring, but I know where I wanna go with this story so don't worry guys! As always, please review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Ezra POV_

I was kinda dreading today. I had to sit with Aria and discuss her college essay for at least 20 minutes. It wasn't until the end of the day either which made it even worse. I wish I hadn't of spoke to her about how I felt. She said she loved me but was clearly so angry, too. Was it just said in the heat of the moment? God, she must hate me. I should of just sat down with her and sorted out the awkwardness without bringing my feelings up. It was just so typically me to do something like this, stupid Ezra.

I got to my classroom and was slightly ahead of schedule so I headed to the staff room and made myself a cup of coffee to keep me going through the morning. I spotted Ella on the other side of the room so I quickly grabbed my coffee and headed back to my classroom, not wanting to have to go through awkward small talk with my ex-girlfriend who I was still in love with's Mom/work colleague. Jheeze, when did my life get so complicated?

I checked the timetable of who I had to work with today for their college essays. First up was Spencer. Great. As if facing Aria wasn't enough, I had to face her friends, too. I'd always got on with Aria's friends and they'd all been supportive of Aria and I, but it would still be awkward. I bet Aria has told them absolutely everything. There was about an hour, just under, to go until Spencer was due to come in so I decided to tidy my desk up a bit until she arrived. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, it was Spencer.

"Urm, hi. I know I'm early but I really wanted to talk to you before our session.." she seemed hesitant as she stood at the doorway, so I signaled with my hands for her to come in.  
"Sure.." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head, "is everything okay?" She walked into the room and sat at the first desk in front of mine, putting her bag onto the table and clearing her throat.  
"Yeah, it's just.. Actually, you know what? This was a bad idea." She stood up and quickly tucked the chair she'd sat on under the desk, "I'll see you in a little bit. My sessions at 9, right-"  
"No, Spencer, wait" I interrupted her as she began to walk to the door. I could tell what she wanted to talk to me about. "Is this about Aria?" She paused for a moment, examining my face as she tried to figure out how I was feeling about it, but then nodded slowly, trying to be cautious.  
"You can say what you wanna say, Spencer." I tried to make myself look friendly and gave her a small smile. "Please, I wanna hear it," and that was true, I did. It mattered to me what her friends thought of our relationship. Well, past relationship.

Spencer hesitated, clutched her bag slightly tighter than before, then released it. She returned to her previous seat and cleared her throat.

"Um, okay." I smiled at her in an attempt to encourage her but quickly stopped, I probably looked really creepy.  
"You can't let Aria slip away," she finally told me after an awkward silence.  
"Um" I cleared my throat, I didn't know what to say..  
"She still loves you and I know you feel the same. She's being stubborn. I've known Aria for a long time, and the only time I've seen her truly happy is when she's with you. Hanna and Emily see it, too." she began to get up, "I'm sorry if this is too much, I know it's none of my business, but you've got a right to know. She was miserable with Jake, he wasn't right for her at all. She's constantly talking about you, worrying that you're okay. Please don't let her lose you" She smiled at me. "I'll see you at 9 Mr Fitz"  
I sat in silence. I heard her open the door so I spun round quickly,  
"Thank you.. Spencer. Thank you." She nodded and proceeded through the doorway as I sat there, taking in her words. She was right. I couldn't let Aria slip away from me so easily, especially after all we'd been through.

Spencer returned to attend her session, and I managed to see Hanna, too. I'd gotten through around 10 students and all that was left were 3 for that day. Mona, Emily and Aria.

After helping Mona out, it was Emily's turn. She came into my classroom and we got to work on her essay. We were about half way through when my phone beeped.  
"I'm sorry about this" I apologized to Emily and pressed the ignore button, Maggie was calling me.  
"It's fine" she smiled.  
"So, I think this part of your essay is really strong and I love the ending, but I think we should maybe look at the opening, you know? You want a strong start-" I was interrupted again by my phone ringing.  
"I'm so sorry, Emily. Give me a second, I'll deal with this."

E: "Maggie? What's wrong, I'm working with a student right now."  
M: "Ezra it's Malcolm, I went to pick him up from school but he's not there. Someone else picked him up, they were dressed in all black and didn't even show their face! I don't know who it could be, Ezra. I'm freaking out here what if someone's hurting him, what if they're hurting my baby."  
E: "Woah, Maggie, calm down! I'll meet you at the school. Don't call the police, we'll deal with it okay. It'll be fine."  
M: "Okay, well if you're sure. I'll see you in a minute, please hurry"

I hung up and for some reason told Emily about everything Maggie had said. Maggie text me some more details so I told Emily those, too. I don't know if it was so I could justify myself for leaving her halfway through our session, or in the hope that it would give her something to talk to Aria about. I got up, grabbed my coat and bag (whilst muttering many apologies to Emily) and left the school, making my way to Maggie.

**Sorry it's quite short, but chapter 10 is coming very soon! Do you think A has something to do with this?! (Ooooh and I hope you liked the little 'Spezra' bit I got in there, I love Spencer and Ezra scenes on PLL haha! Is that just me? :P) Please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Aria POV_

It was almost time for my appointment. I was excused from the majority of my Math class for it, which I suppose was a good thing. The bell rang for the end of 5th period and in the change over from 5th to last period I bumped into Emily.

"Aria! Quick, over here!" she gestured me over to where she was stood, luckily near my Maths classroom.  
"What's up?" I was quite worried now. "Mr Fitz had to leave early, somethings happened to Malcolm." she quickly explained,  
"What?! Is he okay?" I was suddenly shocked at my concern. But then again, I'd always got along with Malcolm.

"I don't know.. I've just come back from my appointment. I was like half way through my session with him and he got a call from Maggie. I don't know why he told me as much as he did, maybe he was hoping for me to tell you.. Basically she went to pick him up from school because he had a doctors appointment and he wasn't there. The teachers said someone had already picked him up. They're giving it 2 hours until they call the police, no one knows where he could be. Ezra was in such a state.  
"Oh my god" I was in a panic.  
"Aria that's not the worst part.. Maggie said that whoever picked him up had almost all of their face covered apart from their eyes. When the teacher asked for the person's name to say they'd signed Malcolm out, she said Alison."  
"Oh my god.. Like last time.. Do you think it was A?" I was freaking out even more, and so was Em. She nodded slowly.  
"Aria, A hasn't contacted you again have they? I mean, apart from the texts you showed us" she asked, but I shook my head quickly. I couldn't tell her about the note in my book. She nodded to show she understood.  
"You have to go and see Ezra tonight," she told me, "to see if he's okay"  
"No I can't. We're finished Em, it's got nothing to do with me anymore. It's not my business now." She sighed heavily but understood. She gave me a quick hug before rushing off to her last lesson. We were so engaged in our conversation that I hadn't realized that we were the only ones stood in the hallway. I ran to Maths but all I could focus on was Malcolm, and how terrible Ezra must be feeling.

A million thoughts rushed around in my mind during last lesson. No no no no. This could not be happening again! A, well Spencer (but she was acting under A's orders!) had already taken Malcolm before. This was too far. Is this what A wants me for? To take the blame for taking Malcolm? The last bell rang and cut me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my stuff and practically sprinted to the Brew. I went inside but saw no one, so I went back outside and waited for the familiar beep of my phone.. It didn't take long:

_'Change of plans. The Brew is waaaay too public. My bad, soz! Go straight to the parking lot of Ezra's apartment building and you'll find me. - A xo'_

I read the text and threw my phone back into my bag. I practically ran as fast as I could to make sure I caught A and didn't miss anything. I got there in a few minutes and looked around. Apart from a few cars, one I recognized to be Ezra's, it was empty.

Almost 10 minutes must of passed until I heard anything at all. It was deathly quiet and getting colder by the second. I was about to give up hope and go home, until..  
"Aria! Is that you?" I spun around too see a strangely happy seven year old running towards me from where the garbage was dumped. I looked beyond him for second and saw a black figure hop into a black car and spin off.

I watched the car go into the distance, trying to see the license plate number or something that would give me a clue of who it could be. I gave up and instead gave Malcolm a big hug.  
"You okay?" I pulled away and scanned him up and down, "You're okay, you're okay. Come on, we have to get you back to your Mom and Dad. Hold my hand" I lead him into the building and up to 3B. I quizzed him casually on the way.

"So uh, who was that, who took you? Your parents are so worried buddy, everyone is." I went down to his level as we reached the top of the stairs on Ezra's floor.  
"The person who dropped me off? Oh she was cool, Aria! She said her name was Allison and that she was a friend of my Mom's. I found it funny because that other girl who took me to the circus was called Allison as well. But she was different. I couldn't see her hair this time. She was kinda weird, but still cool." I sighed and decided against asking him anymore questions. I didn't wanna freak him out.  
"At least you're okay" I smiled and took his hand as we walked down the corridor and knocked onto the door. It opened within seconds. I expected it to be Maggie in a mad panic, but it was just Ezra. I glanced beyond him for a slight second and noticed that he was alone.

"Malcolm!" he practically leaped on the boy and hugged him tightly. "What happened?!" He scanned him all over, the same as I had done just a few minutes previously.  
"Dad, chill. Why are you so worried? It was only a friend of Mom's. She drove me to the parking lot and dropped me off, and that's where I saw Aria."  
In all the rush and relief that his son was okay, I don't think that Ezra even realized I was there. He patted Malcolm on the head and let him go to do his own thing.  
"Go call your Mom, buddy. Her cell number is by the phone, she's out looking for you"

He then turned to face me and smiled. I smiled back, unsure of how to act under the circumstance.  
"Urm thank you," he awkwardly said. We hadn't spoken since our last encounter when we argued in his classroom.  
"Don't worry about it" I smiled weakly.  
"I guess you're his hero.." he laughed, "..again. You gotta stop this, you're making me look bad" We both laughed. I'd missed this so much. It was hard trying to pretend like we had no history whatsoever. I couldn't just ignore the memories and times we'd shared. Especially in this place, his little apartment.  
"So.." the smalltalk wasn't working and things were getting slightly awkward.  
"Do you, erm. Wanna come in? I could make you a coffee?" he offered. I smiled but shook my head slowly.  
"I, uh. I'd love too, but I better um.." I pointed to the stairs and laughed. "Maggie'll be back soon anyway, I'm sure you'll both wanna be with Malcolm." I turned to leave the doorway. He shrugged slightly.  
"Thank you, Aria." he finally said. I smiled at him again.  
"It's my pleasure" I looked at him for too long and then turned on my heels and took the elevator instead of the stairs. If I'd of stayed any longer I would of done something I'd regret for sure.

I walked out of the elevator and out of Ezra's building, just in time to see Maggie exiting her car. I tried to hide myself and put my head down but it was no use at all.  
"Aria? Is that you? Is Malcolm okay?! He said you found him?" She ran up to me,  
"Yeah, he's great." I smiled, "safe and sound. I was passing and saw him in the parking lot, so I went over to him, he's up there now with Ezra" I went to walk away but she grabbed my arm tightly,  
"Look I don't know what's happened, but if you had something to do with him going missing then rest assured I'll know of it and get my revenge, do you understand?!" Shocked at her threatening tone, I sharply nodded. She gave me a crazy, wide smile and loosened her grip on me, before walking up to Ezra's apartment. Talk about crazy.

I began the walk back home and my phone beeped. I had completely forgotten about A and how they'd wanted me to come here, was it for Malcolm?

_'Thanks for dealing with Malcolm for me, Aria. You're a doll! __I just needed to get some info from him.. _I'm glad I didn't have to face Maggie, what a bitch! You will get your reward in due time.. Wait for it. - A xo' 

**Ooooooh! After Spencer's chat, I think Ezra is realizing how he can't let Aria slip away! And what could Aria's reward be?! More Ezria interaction coming up! Chapter 11 coming soon! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Ezra POV_

I closed the door after Aria had left and sighed. I should of demanded she join me for coffee. Demanded in a nice way, of course. I had to organize something so we could be alone together and I could tell her how much I loved her and show her how committed I was. Things were just so hard with Malcolm and I felt so guilty putting her through the fact that I had a kid and Maggie to deal with as well now.

"How you doing, buddy?" I asked Malcolm as I joined him on the sofa. He was aimlessly flicking through the channels on TV. He had only told me what I already knew from Maggie. It was probably best to just leave him be and put all of this behind us.

A knock on the door sent me shooting back up. A part of me thought it could be Aria put I was wrong. Maggie pushed past me and ran to Malcolm's side, cuddling him and squeezing all the air out of him. Her hands were all over his face.  
"Mom, get off" he said in between breaths as she smothered him with her body, hugging him.  
"You're okay, you're good. Ah I'm so relieved" she smiled at him but he was only interested in the TV.

"He's fine" I said from over by the door. "Aria brought him back. He was just in the parking lot, weird, huh?"  
"I don't trust her, Ezra." She got up and walked towards the fridge, getting herself a soda. "She must of had something to do with this." I shook my head and just laughed at her.  
"What interest would Aria have in kidnapping a seven year old? C'mon, Maggie, really?"  
"I'm serious. Honestly. Probably a dare from one of her dumb friends. I've seen them around, Ezra. I know exactly their type." She was aggravating me more and more with every word.  
"Their _type_?" I retorted with a laugh, "Good, honest, smart people? Maggie you've got it so wrong." She shrugged,  
"I wouldn't put nothing past any of them. I find it kinda weird how Aria just happened to see him on the parking lot. What was she doing here anyway?"  
"Does it even matter? Do you not feel any gratitude towards her for bringing back our son?" She just remained silent. "Go, sit with Malcolm. Just be glad he's back safe and sound" She stared at me harshly but listened to me and went over to Malcolm, who was oblivious of our argument.  
"Just think about it, Ezra." she said, looking directly at the TV as she ran her hands through her sons hair.  
"I really don't need to, Maggie." I laughed, "I'm gonna go get dinner."

I grabbed my jacket and exited my apartment. I had to get out and get some air. She infuriated me at times. Really, she did. Accusing Aria of being up to no good. Could she not be grateful for a second that she bought our son back home safe and sound? It got me thinking though, why was she in the parking lot? Was she coming to see me? That thought made me so happy, but I soon cut myself out of it. She was probably just passing. I had to stop getting my hopes up and disappointing myself. It was a bad habit of mine.

I got into my car and drove to the usual Chinese take out that I order from. I went in and placed my order before sitting by the window and waiting. The place was busy tonight so I was warned it might be a while, which I didn't mind. I welcomed the chance to have some time to myself to breathe without Maggie being on my back.

Around 10 minutes had passed and I saw Spencer coming out the book store next to the take out. She was closely followed by Hanna and Emily. And then Aria. She exited holding one of the store's signature brown paper bags. The door was open so I could hear them talking.

"I'm telling you, Han, you're gonna love it" I heard Aria say as she passed a copy of The Great Gatsby to Hanna,  
"Are you sure? I don't really read Aria. It better be as good as the movie."  
"I promise you, it's even better" I loved how Aria's face lit up when she talked about literature. She just glowed all over.  
"So this Daisy character, she's the one you dressed up as for Halloween, right?" she asked,  
"Yeah. Ezra was gonna be Gatsby, but he had to work."  
"I think I'm gonna like this book, you know. If it's all glitz and glamour" Hanna laughed and Aria did with her, along with the rest of the girls. They started to walk past the take out place so I turned my attention to my phone. I had a message from Maggie asking where I'd got too, which I ignored. I looked up and there was Aria looking directly at me.

"Aria come on!" Spencer's voice shouted. She hadn't realized I was there.  
"Coming!" Aria shouted with her eyes still fixated on me. She gave me a small, shy wave and then ran off to join her friends. I smiled to myself.

"Order for Fitz!" shouted the guy behind the counter. I grabbed it and payed before leaving the building. I glanced around but couldn't see anyone, Aria had gone off with her friends. I sighed as I walked over to my car and got in, thinking about her beautiful face looking at me through the window. My mouth turned into a smile as I turned on the ignition and drove home.

I arrived about 10 minutes later. I took a different route to waste some time, I didn't wanna go back and sit with Maggie playing happy families. As soon as I walked through the door she was moaning at me for taking too long. I muttered apologies and went to plate up the food. We ate and ate and soon enough Malcolm was flat out, sleeping heavily, so I picked him up and moved him over to my bed.

"Look at him" Maggie smiled, "so peaceful. So perfect. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just so worried, then relieved-"  
"It's been one hell of a day" I said, cutting her off. I began to make a start on clearing everything away. "Do you want Malcolm to stay here tonight? I can drop him off at school tomorrow morning on my way to work. There's no point moving him now" I offered.  
"Sure, thanks Ezra" Maggie said. She smiled at me. "I don't suppose I could crash here as well? It's just it's getting late and I hate being in my apartment alone.." I felt uncomfortable but my good nature couldn't let me just deny her a place to sleep. It would only be tonight. I nodded my head and carried on with the dishes, deciding to hand wash instead of using the dishwasher.

I was about half way through when I heard footsteps coming towards me, and two arms wrapping themselves around my waist. Then, in a flash, small kisses were placed on my neck.  
"Maggie! What the hell?" I spun around and backed away, "what are you doing?"  
"Come on Ezra don't be like this" she said cooly, coming closer to me and taking my hands. I pulled them away. "I know you want this too" she said,  
"No" I snorted, "I do _not._ I'm not available right now Maggie. Even if I was, I'm not interested. High school was a long time ago" I told her. She laughed but continued to try and seduce me.  
"But we had so much fun back then" she said in a low tone, slowly walking towards me as I backed up against the kitchen counter.  
"Are you not hearing me?!" I was fuming, "stay away. Seriously, Maggie. Just get your stuff and go, I'll drop Malcolm off at school tomorrow."  
"You're making a big mistake, Ezra. Not just with rejecting me, but restarting things with that little bimbo. I can see the way you look at each other, I'm not stupid." She picked up her stuff and gave me a cold, hard stare.  
"Just get out Maggie," is all I managed to say. I walked over to the door and opened it for her to go through. She continued to stare but then gave in and walked out. I banged the door behind her and felt like screaming. If it wasn't for the sleeping kid a few meters away, I probably would have done.

I dried my hands, they were still full of suds from washing the dishes and sat down on the couch. I thought about what she said. I know it isn't wise starting things again with Aria, but I couldn't let the love of my life slip away. We'd never looked 100% right, but we'd always felt 100% right.

**Can't believe I've written 11 chapters already! Chapter 12 coming soon, thank you all for reading and please review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

_Aria POV_

Wow. Today had been so crazy. I loved seeing Ezra, especially after I'd gone to the bookstore with the girls. I knew I'd crossed the line, though. I couldn't restart things with him. We haven't just got ourselves to worry about now. We had to focus on the people around us who we love and care about. Starting things back up could lead to them getting hurt, and that's the last thing we both want. I sighed heavily and began to get myself ready for bed. I started to run a hot bubble bath and took off my make-up whilst the tub filled up. I brushed out my hair and styled it back into a rough top knot bun so it was out of my face. The bath was almost full and I was just about to get undressed and slip into a towel when my phone beeped.

_'Thanks again for taking care of little Malcolm for me, you're the best! I know I said you'd get your reward, but I just have one more teeny weeny task for you. - A xo'_

I sighed. I knew A would always want more and more. It would be something else after this, then something else until it wouldn't be worth having 'my reward' anymore. In a moment of madness I screamed. No one was in so I was okay to shout and shout.  
"Fine!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "fine fine fine! I'll do whatever you want, okay?! But this is it, this is the last thing!" I was shaking, and laughed at myself for being so stupid... but then my phone beeped again.

_'I love your enthusiasm.. But hadn't you better get into the tub? Cold baths are nAsty! - A xo'_

I shivered. A was absolutely everywhere. I decided to get undressed in the bathroom, didn't want A becoming a peeping tom, too. I lowered myself into the warm water and picked up a book from the floor. I soaked in the bath and read, letting my worries temporarily slip away...

It was a Saturday, so I welcomed the chance for a lie in. I woke up at around half 10 and got myself ready for the day. I applied my make-up in front of my mirror and thought about the Saturdays I used to spend with Ezra. I'd grab coffee and breakfast on the way to his place. Arrive around 10. We'd both make lunch and then order take out for dinner and I'd leave late in the afternoon. It was perfect. I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I was getting more and more upset thinking about the times that would never come again. I finished up getting ready and met the girls for lunch at The Grille. I was 10 minutes early, therefore the first one there so I grabbed a table and decided to read while I waited. A few minutes passed when the door went so I spun around, expecting to see Spencer (she was always on time), but instead I saw someone else.

Ezra.  
With Malcolm.  
And Maggie.

I turned back around quickly and tried to disguise myself but Malcolm had already sussed me out.  
"Aria!" he shouted as he ran up to me and hugged me.  
"Hey" I smiled awkwardly as I hugged him back, keeping a close eye on Maggie and Ezra who were both walking over. I gave them both an awkward smile but my eyes lingered on Ezra's as my smile grew wider.  
"Hey Aria, why don't you come over anymore? You should come and see my new train set, you can be the conductor again!" I laughed, brushing off what he'd said, but he persisted.  
"So why don't you come over then?" he asked again, pretty persistently for a seven year old in my opinion...  
"I, uh-" I began, but I was cut off.  
"Malcolm why don't we go order, you want the cheese burger again?" Ezra swooped in and distracted him, but Malcolm wasn't having it. It was as if he'd been ordered to make the situation awkward..  
"Aria come on, why don't you come anymore. I loved it when you came to visit us. It was awesome" his eyes were fixated on mine and I could feel Maggie's burning into my skull. Ezra moved his arms and changed his footing awkwardly, like he always did when he felt uncomfortable.  
"Well you know.. Sometimes people get busy and aren't able to do what they wanna do. It's been crazy at school for senior year. You'll find out soon enough about all that" I laughed gently at my awkward joke and Ezra gave me a sympathetic smile. Malcolm shrugged.  
"Hey Mom I want a milkshake" was all he said as he walked to the counter with Ezra, leaving me with Maggie.

"Well you handled that well" she smirked,  
"What.. do you mean?" I asked, confused. She laughed. "Did you tell him to say that? To make me feel awkward? To make Ezra uncomfortable?" She just shrugged.  
"What can I say? My boy would do anything for me. Well, me and unlimited candy and a trip to the movies later." She gave me that wide, crazy smile and winked at me before going to join Ezra and Malcolm at the counter. I stud there in stunned silence, not even noticing when the door went again and Spencer walked in.

"Aria? You okay?" she asked me, getting closer. I zoned back into reality and glanced at the 'happy family' ordering lunch.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I said giving her a fake smile. She didn't seem too convinced, but didn't ask me anything else as Hanna and Emily came in. They both noticed Ezra, Maggie and Malcolm at the counter and Spencer did, too.  
"Urm shall we go someplace else? I'm really craving a good pizza" Spencer smiled at me, then dropped her voice to a whisper, "and they're not too good in here.." I laughed and nodded, silently thanking her as I grabbed my stuff and walked out with the girls.

I arrived home later that day and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Sorting through the mail, I noticed that I must be home alone. Mike had soccer practice and Dad must be at the university. Mom lived at Zack's nowadays so she only popped in to check on Mike and I. I went to turn the TV on and flicked through the seemingly endless channels. There was nothing decent on so I just lay there, thinking. I was interrupted by a bell ringing outside. It sounded like a bike bell. I didn't pay much attention. We lived in a pretty friendly neighborhood and kids were always driving there bikes around. It was only when I got a text that I thought I'd better think about what I'd just heard:

_'Better check your mail box, Aria. You'll find some instructions for your final tAsk... - A xo'_

I darted up quicker than ever and rushed outside to my mail box. It was open and there was a large white envelope with a big red 'A' stamped on the front. I practically ripped it open before looking around. It was around 3pm so there were lots of people out walking their dogs and washing their cars, so I ran back inside and sat down at the kitchen table before reading the note carefully. It was typed up in a neat, font. Similar to the kind you get from a typewriter:

'_Do this for me and you get something that will change everything.. for the better of course. I want Maggie's contact details. I need a few answers from her, that's all. I want her phone number, home and cell, her home address and her email. That bitch is messing with you, and only I can do that. Write it all down on the paper enclosed in this envelope and you'll receive your reward within the hour. Remember, this stays between you and me. - A xo'_

I was shocked at how simple my task was. I opened my cell and scrolled down to Maggie. I'd got her details when she'd come to visit Ezra, I was surprised she gave it to me. I always made sure I had all the info about all of my contacts. I did it in case of emergencies, I liked to be organised. I copied down all of the information for her and was about to put it in the envelope when I stopped myself and hesitated. _What am I doing?_ I knew what it was like to be tortured by A.. I couldn't put Maggie through this too. Then I remembered about what had happened earlier, and the other day when she grabbed my arm and threatened me...  
"I gotta do what I gotta do" I muttered, regretting it immediately as I put the paper back into the envelope and sealed it. I got up, went outside and returned it to my mailbox before going back into the house and shutting the door. I returned back to the couch and thought about what I'd just done. _No! What have I done?! I'm lying to my friends, letting A walk all over me and practically handing over another victim for them to torture! _I jumped up from my seat and raced to the door, all set to grab the envelope back but I was too late. I was about to turn the door handle when I heard the bike bell ring again. It must be A. I ran outside to the mail box and opened it. Empty. The familiar buzz of my phone went off at the same moment:

_'Thanks, doll. You'll get your reward in an hour. Wait for it.. - A xo'_

**Wellllllllll things are getting tense! I'm so excited for you guys to read the next chapter! I wonder what Aria's reward will be, do you think A will stay true to their word and give her one? Chapter 13 will be up soon! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Aria POV_

I paced around the room quickly, feeling sicker and sicker by the second about what I'd just done. Yeah, Maggie was a horrible person and I hated her for how she'd treated me, but she made Ezra happy by bringing Malcolm back into his life. I went cold all over and didn't even notice how quickly the time was passing. An must of passed as the clock was nearing half past 4. Then I heard it, the familiar ring of the bike bell..

_Ezra POV_

I decided to just go back to my place after lunch. Maggie took Malcolm to the movies and I said I'd catch up with them next week sometime. I drove around for a while before actually taking the route back to my apartment. I didn't feel like sitting alone. Saturdays were always reserved for Aria and I. We'd spend the whole day together. Yeah, we'd be cooped up in my little apartment, but we'd be together and that was all that mattered to us. I missed those times so much. I stopped at the grocery store quickly and ran in to get some essential foods that I was running low on. I also picked up a bottle of my favorite scotch, took it to the checkout counter and paid. On the way back to my house I decided to drive past Aria's. Of course I didn't see anything, just the familiar porch and the door that I'd walked in and out of before. I carried on driving and soon reached my apartment. I sat in the car for a little while just thinking. Thinking about Mike's words and Spencer's, about the times that Aria and I had spent together. I couldn't just throw all that away. It would be so simple to just quit my job, but then again I couldn't abandon Malcolm. I needed to support him, and consequently Maggie as well. He'd gone seven years without his Dad, I couldn't let him down anymore. I shook my head, breaking my pattern of thought and got out of the car, grabbed my bags and headed up to my apartment, ready for yet another night alone.

_Aria POV_

I practically ran outside after hearing the bell. I rushed to the mail box and there it was, a white envelope with a large 'A' written in a deep red, eery font, just like before. I looked around before taking the envelope inside and sitting down on the couch. I noticed there was a note and then another envelope inside. I read the note first.

_'Thank you for your cooperation, Aria. Hopefully this will be helpful for you. I did some digging and it seems that Miss Maggie isn't exactly very truthful, but then again, this town is full of liArs.. Enjoy. And don't say I never give you anything. - A xo'_

My heart was pounding and my fingers were shaking as I put the note down beside me and went to open the envelope enclosed with the note. It was slightly smaller than the overall large one, and didn't have any writing on it at all. My heart was racing and my head was aching as a million possibilities as to what could be inside raced around my mind. I had my suspicions as to what it could be but who knows with A? I slowly undid the seal at the top and pulled out the stiff card that was inside. It was Malcolm's birth certificate.

I scanned through the all of the writing and analysed the document from top to bottom, but only two things stood out to me.

_**Mother - Maggie Cutler**_  
_**Father - James Smith**_

There was no mention of Ezra Fitz at all.

My hands were shaking and my I had goosebumps all over. My heart rate was increasing more and more by the second. I didn't know whether this was real or fake. People lied all the time on these things, right? And who was too say 'A' hadn't faked it?! How would Ezra react? No, calm. It probably isn't even real. There was a huge part of me longing for it to be true but I shook those negative thoughts away. I kept looking at the document but nothing else stood out. I breathed heavily between my excessive shaking, but then noticed something else, in the back of the envelope. The results of a paternity test. Oh my god. A must of gotten some of Ezra's DNA, and Malcolm's, and then done a paternity test on their behalf. The stamp in the corner of the paper from Rosewood General Hospital confirmed it's authenticity. My shaking hands managed to put the birth certificate back into the envelope and exchange it for the test results. I blinked and blinked as I looked at it, to make sure that what I was reading was the real deal, and sure enough it was. It was 100% genuine. I couldn't believe it:

_**'From the DNA samples provided, I can confirm that Ezra Fitz is not the biological father of Malcolm Cutler'**_

A tear escaped my eye, then another, and another. Half of it was sadness, Ezra would be crushed. But half was happiness, maybe Ezra and I could finally be together again like we used to be. I jumped up quickly and grabbed the envelope before getting into my car and driving to 3B, I had to tell Ezra. Malcolm wasn't his son.

**Ahhhh! So it's official, Malcolm isn't Ezra's. This is how I'd kinda want it to play out in the show by the way, as I'm pretty sure Malcolm isn't Ezra's! Thanks for reading and as always, please review! By the way I'm gonna be changing the rating to M in the near future :P Chapter 14 coming soon! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Aria POV_

I must of drove to Ezra's in the fastest time ever. The whole ride there consisted of my mind knotting and tangling up, making me worry and worry about how he'd react. Then it hit me, I had to tell him about A, too. How else would I explain getting all of the information? An anonymous tip? I had to tell him, especially if I wanted to be honest with him. My palms were sweating like mad. Not knowing what to say I got out of my car and tried to calm my breathing. I had nothing rehearsed, nothing particular to say. I didn't even know what I was gonna do when he opened the door. What if Maggie and Malcolm were there? I couldn't show him then, could I? I began to slow down my pace. I had to keep my cool and just go up there. I got to the entrance of the building and pushed the door open, along with all my worries and doubts. I took to the stairs and climbed the 3 flights that led to the third floor. I walked past 3A, and carried on the short distance until I arrived at 3B. I coughed and conjured up all of my courage as I knocked clearly three times on the hard door.

There he was. The door swung open and his face turned into a big smile, clearly happy to see me. Then he saw my face, my tear stained eyes and his happy expression changed to one of worry and sadness.  
"Aria?" he came closer towards me, "is everything okay?"  
"Um. Are you alone?" I asked quietly and he nodded. "Could I come in?" Without any hesitation he nodded and moved aside, allowing me to walk into the apartment. I was still clinging onto the envelope (minus the A note) for dear life. How was I going to tell him?

"Aria what's wrong?" he was clearly getting more and more upset and worried about me as the time went on.  
"I, uh. I need to tell you something. And before I tell you that something I need to tell you another something" I sighed, trying to push my breaking voice to the back of my throat.  
"Aria you're scaring me" he said as he came over to me and held my hands. I placed the envelope beside me as we sat down on his couch. He'd calmed me down many times before. I'd had a panic attack at his place and he had handled it all so well. He made me feel safe.

I just had to go for it and say what I needed to say.  
"A's back" I finally admitted, "she, he, whoever, has been for a while. They knew about us.. They've always known. They've saved us so many times. But now they're back and they asked me to do some stuff and if I did I'd get some stupid 'reward' regarding you." Ezra's face was one of shock, but his hands still remained tightly wrapped around mine. He cleared his throat.  
"So.. what has A asked you to do?" his voice was low and serious. I hesitated, whether or not I tell him about getting information for Maggie.  
"Well. The day Malcolm went missing. That was A.. They told me to go to your parking lot and that's where I saw him. I guess they wanted it to look like he'd just wandered off." I sighed to myself. "And uh. They asked me to get Maggie's contact details" I couldn't even look him in the eye.  
"And did you?" he asked me, calmer than I expected him to. I nodded slowly.  
"You don't seem angry" I said confused. "I only did it because I needed to be with you Ezra. And Maggie had threatened me and-"  
"Wait what? Threatened you? When? What had she said?" he was suddenly angry.  
"After I dropped Malcolm off, she grabbed my arm and said I had something to do with Malcolm going missing. I'm sorry I shouldn't of done what I did" Ezra shook his head and resumed to his calmer self.  
"I can't believe she'd do that to you. Aria I promise she will never lay a finger on you again, I'm gonna have to talk to her" he said, clearly concerned.  
"Ezra it's fine, honestly. You don't need to talk to her" I said. It would anger him enough about what I was about to give him, he didn't need to talk to her about anything else. "I understand you're angry but please it's okay-"  
"Maggie came onto me" he interrupted, "I rejected her but she did it. She was pretty persistent, too" he laughed in a sad way. My eyes grew wider.  
"Seriously?" I was half laughing but a part of me just sank. _What if he'd accepted her advances?_  
"Yeah. She uh, got me backed up against the sink" he smiled and shook his head. "So whatever you had to do, I don't care. I just want you to be safe."

I smiled and looked down again, realizing I now had to tell him the most important thing. I couldn't say anything. I just had to give him the envelope.  
"Here" I said, "A left this in my mailbox earlier. It's my 'reward'" He took it from me and opened it. His eyes followed his hands as he undid the seal and pulled out the birth certificate first.  
"Is this.. Is this real?" he asked me, but obviously not needing an answer as he saw the paternity test underneath and laughed. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"  
"What? No of course not! Look at the stamp, how could you even think I'd do that Ezra?" tears ran down my cheeks as he continued to look at the paper. His face got paler and paler as the time passed, to the point where I thought he was gonna throw up. I sat there awkwardly sniffling trying not to make too much noise as he processed the information I'd given to him. I leaned over to touch his leg, to show I was supportive and there for him but he just pulled away quickly, leaving me feeling embarrassed and stupid.  
"Just go" he said quietly, "Please, Aria. I need time."  
"Ezra.." I began, but stopped. I had to give him time to understand all of this I guess.  
"Aria just go, please. I'll call you."  
I nodded slowly but he wasn't even looking at me to notice.

He got up and went to open the door for me, not even glancing over to me. He was fully involved in the birth certificate, scanning it in its entirety. I picked up my bag, leaving him with the envelope and walked out. Closing the door pretty roughly behind me, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe how he'd reacted, how he thought I'd fake something like this. I went straight home and up to my room. I cried and cried, not knowing what to do. I got that he needed space, but this affected me, too. The tears soon made me tired, my eyes drooping, and before I knew it I was sound asleep, away from reality for a while.

**Well that didn't go quite as well as Aria expected :( Will Ezra see sense? Will he go talk to Maggie? Chapter 15 coming soon! Please review! **

**I'd just like to thank you as well for all the lovely reviews everyone has left. I recognise a lot of people for reviewing almost, if not every single chapter and I appreciate it so much! You guys are the best :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_(Aria POV)  
'He got up and went to open the door for me, not even glancing over to me. He was fully involved in the birth certificate, scanning it in its entirety. I picked up my bag, leaving him with the envelope and walked out. Closing the door pretty roughly behind me, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe how he'd reacted, how he thought I'd fake something like this. I went straight home and up to my room. I cried and cried, not knowing what to do. I got that he needed space, but this affected me, too. The tears soon made me tired, my eyes drooping, and before I knew it I was sound asleep, away from reality for a while.'_

_Ezra POV_

Sitting in silence on my couch, I read and re-read the documents Aria had given me, until they were suddenly just random words on a piece of paper. It was so much information to take in. Aria had been hiding A from me again, they'd been threatening her and her friends and she hadn't even told me. And now this. Of course I believed her, I mean the official stamp kinda gave it away that it was all genuine. I guess I was just angry at Maggie and I had to get Aria away from me before I took it all out on her and made things worse than they already are.

The door then suddenly opened and broke me away from my thoughts. It was Maggie.  
"Hey, sorry to barge in like this, but did I leave my wallet here? I can't seem to find-"  
"What the hell is wrong with you" I interrupted her, slightly louder than I'd anticipated myself to speak.  
"Wha- what do you mean?" She seemed confused, but then noticed the papers in my hand, and her tone turned to one of worry. "Urm, what have you got there?"  
"Oh these?" I said dramatically as I held them up in full view, before getting up myself and walking over to her, "These are some special documents from Rosewood hospital. The first is Malcolm's birth certificate, and this little one right here is a paternity test. They both say that I'm not his father. Is this true?" I said it all as simply as I could, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes out of anger.  
"Ezra.." she began to walk towards me and touched my arm, but I pulled away quickly.  
"No, get off me. Is he my son or not?!" I demanded, and she shook her head slowly.  
"No" she cleared her throat, "N-no he's not." She looked down the entire time. I raised my hands up, not knowing what to say.  
"This says that James Smith is the father.. Really? He was my best friend in high school, Maggie." She remained silent. "So go on, I'm waiting. I wanna hear you explain all of this. Why you'd lie about the father of your own son?! Well?!"  
"I, uh. I needed the money.. I knew your Mom was wealthy, you always spoke about how much you hated your family being so rich. And you mentioned how fixated she was on you staying on track. So I decided to say I was pregnant. It was believable.. I never actually intended to get knocked up, but I started seeing James. He was nice, and things just sorta happened... I'm so sorry, Ezra." She began to cry softly but I couldn't believe it, I was speechless. I remained silent.  
"So then I heard you lived here in Rosewood.." she carried on, due to my silence. "Aria came to see me, and I saw Wes around a couple of times. I found out where you lived and Wes knew I had Malcolm, so news got around. He just assumed it was yours, I mean it added up, I just didn't deny it. Then sooner or later you found out. I didn't intend for it to carry on like this, but again, money worries.. James wasn't exactly the model father I'd of wanted Malcolm to have. He didn't stick around for long when Malcolm was born. He paid no parental fees, no child support. I felt bad every time you got your wallet out to pay for something for Malcolm, but we needed all the support we could get, and you were so happy.." She continued to sniffle as she spoke.  
"So let me get this straight.. You lied to me, cheated on me with my best friend and then went ahead scammed me and my family? Whilst using an innocent child the whole time to do so? You're sick, you know that? You're vile. I can't even look at you right now. What was so important that you needed the money for back then?"  
"I'd been pretty reckless in college, I'd gotten involved with a lot of loan sharks and quick cash fixes. I was in a mess, Ezra." I just snorted at her.  
"You know the funny thing is, if you'd of told me back then, I'd probably of been able to help you. My Mom thought the world of you.. You were the first girlfriend of mine she'd ever approved of. But you're sick. And I know you've been threatening Aria, too. I don't ever wanna see you again." I sighed and sat back down on the couch as she awkwardly stood by the door, "I'm more than happy to see Malcolm, he's a good kid. I just hope he gets James' qualities and not yours."  
"Ezra.."  
"Your wallets on the counter. Take it and get out, Maggie."  
"I really am sorry," is all she said, although I knew it was lies, and then she left my apartment.

I waited a few minutes until I knew she was gone, and then I got up and locked my door. All the way. Not one chain was left unbolted. I walked over to the fridge and saw a picture of Malcolm. I couldn't handle it. I'd grown so close to him. I'd had to accept the fact that he was mine and get used to being a father. My relationship with Aria was messed up because of it all, as well. I opened the fridge, grabbed a beer and shut it again. Not wanting to look at the picture of him on there I sat down on the couch and tired to compose myself, but it was useless. The tears flowed out and I just lay there, not knowing what to do anymore.

**So that's what Maggie has to say for herself! Do you think we've heard the last of her?  
****This chapter was originally going to be really long with both Aria and Ezra POV's but I decided to split it so it will make the story generally longer, hope you guys don't mind :D Chapter 16 up soon, how will Aria deal with what's happened? Please review! xx****  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Previously_

_(Ezra POV)_  
_'"Your wallets on the counter. Take it and get out, Maggie."_

_"I really am sorry," is all she said, although I knew it was lies, and then she left my apartment._

_I waited a few minutes until I knew she was gone, and then I got up and locked my door. All the way. Not one chain was left unbolted. I walked over to the fridge and saw a picture of Malcolm. I couldn't handle it. I'd grown so close to him. I'd had to accept the fact that he was mine and get used to being a father. My relationship with Aria was messed up because of it all, as well. I opened the fridge, grabbed a beer and shut it again. Not wanting to look at the picture of him on there I sat down on the couch and tired to compose myself, but it was useless. The tears flowed out and I just lay there, not knowing what to do anymore.'_

_Aria POV_

_"_Aria? Wake up honey.." I opened my eyes to see a concerned Spencer looking over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see Hanna and Emily, too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, my voice all croaky from sleeping.  
"Your Dad let us up. He said you were taking a nap but we should try to wake you" Hanna explained, smiling at me.  
"Em, could you close the door please?" I asked her and she did so.  
"What's wrong?" she asked me, the other girls looked on in anticipation.  
"Oh guys everything is so screwed up" I could barely contain myself as the tears welled up in my eyes.  
"Aria?" They were looking increasingly more concerned by the second.  
"Malcolm isn't Ezra's," and I began to cry as I told them about how A had contacted me again, how Malcolm wasn't Ezra's and how he'd been so upset.

"I knew it!" Hanna said, excitedly, "that kid looks nothing like Fitz!"  
"Hanna..." Spencer said, but I smiled, she always cheered me up.  
"What? Jheeeze, Spence. He looks more like Caleb!" she continued, "And I'm prettttty sure he's not a Dad.." Spencer gave her a stern look but I laughed. Hanna's humor was exactly what I needed right now.  
"See, Aria finds it funny." she said proudly. We all laughed and they comforted me. Although they were annoyed that I hadn't told them, I guess they understood. If A says you tell no one, you have to do just that.  
"We all need to start talking to each other if A contacts one of us on our own. We just have to be discreet about it. We can't suffer alone, we can't get backed into a corner, not with A" Spencer told us as we all agreed. "As for Ezra, I'm sure it will all be okay. Think about it. If Malcolm isn't his, he doesn't need to work at Rosewood. He could go somewhere else and you could be together again. Think positive, Aria. I promise it will all be okay" she told me, which made me a feel a lot better.  
"Plus, he knows all about A now. No more lying, okay?" Emily added. She rubbed my arm and I nodded, wiping away the last of my tears.  
"We all trust Ezra, Aria." Hanna told me, "so be more open with him, don't worry about the effects." I smiled. I really needed a night with my girls, just quality time.

We got all of my blankets from my bed and made a den out of them all on the floor of my room. We all curled up, ordered take-out and watched reality TV whilst using trashy magazines to identify our 'perfect guy' or 'ideal wedding dress.' We put on the music channel and sang at the top of our voices. Dad had gone out, and Mike was at a friends, so with no one in we thought we'd be fine. We belted out the classics as loud as we could! It was exactly what I needed, and it seemed to be what they needed, too.

I was the first to wake up the next day (it always seemed to be me?). I got up and fumbled around after my phone in the hope that Ezra would have tried to contact me in the night. Nope. No such luck. I sighed, perhaps louder than I'd intended too, which consequently woke Hanna up, followed by Emily and then Spence. I swear, it was like we had a mental connection where we all had to be woken at the same time..

"Ah sorry! Did I wake you?" I said quietly, which made no sense as everyone was awake by now.  
"No it's fine, I'm glad to be awake" Hanna said in a groggy tone with one hand rubbing her head. "I had the weirdest dream.. Caleb was walking down the street with with Malcolm, wearing a 'worlds best father' shirt.." she half laughed due to her sleepiness, but I cracked up.  
"Thank god it's only a dream" I smiled as Emily and Spencer sat and began to wake up.  
"Come on guys, I'll make coffee" Spencer offered as we all got up and began to make our way downstairs. I swear, all that girl ever thought about was caffeine.

We all made our way down to the kitchen and Spencer got to work making our breakfast. I went to check the mail but there was nothing apart from some flyers and some bills for my Dad. The smell of bacon soon drifted up my nose and I decided to join Hanna and Emily on the couch as Spencer played head chef.  
"Jheeze, Spence. You're certainly cooking up the works there" I laughed,  
"Well, healthy eating is off today, ladies! And there's nothing a Hastings can't do" she retorted in a posh accent before laughing. She bought us all coffee whilst we waited for the food to cook.

"So are you gonna go speak to Ezra then, or call him? Or are you just gonna wait?" Emily asked me, but I shrugged.  
"I suppose I just wait. I haven't exactly thought of a plan of action just yet.." I said helplessly, "he did say to give him time, I suppose. I just don't know how much to give him, though."  
"I'm guessing it won't be for long. You two need each other, Aria. Seriously. Just wait for it." Hanna smiled at me as Spencer went to get the food. She plated up and we all dug in.

It was nearing midday once we'd all finished eating, so we just all lounged around and chilled out, seemingly incapable of moving from in front of the TV. It was only when the doorbell rang that we all jumped up and realized the time. I went over to the front door and opened it wide, expecting to see a guy with a parcel to sign for, or perhaps my Mum coming to check on us. But no.

It was Maggie.

**Well well well, what could she want? Chapter 17 up soon! Please review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

___Previously_

_'It was nearing midday once we'd all finished eating, so we just all lounged around and chilled out, seemingly incapable of moving from in front of the TV. It was only when the doorbell rang that we all jumped up and realized the time. I went over to the front door and opened it wide, expecting to see a guy with a parcel to sign for, or perhaps one of my neighbors. But no._

_It was Maggie.'_

"Hello, Aria." She smiled sweetly at me and looked into the house, still stood at the doorway. She did a small wave to the girls who were stood closeby, almost as shocked as I was to see her.  
"Hey.. Maggie. What are you doing here?" I asked her with my hand still on the door, ready to slam it shut any second if this turned nasty. Trying to be polite, I gave her a small smile.. A very small one.  
"Are your parents home? Or is it just the four of you?" she inquired, still keeping her distance.  
"It's just us" I said hesitantly.  
"Oooo, girls day, huh? Who's next for a mani pedi then?" She giggled, wiggling her fingers as she spoke.  
"Erm, I don't mean to be rude.. But, uh. Look, Maggie, what is this even abou-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as she stepped into the house, slammed the door and full on jumped on me and tackled me to the floor. Her eyes wide and crazy, her body hit mine with a force, knocking me clean down. I wrestled with the body on top of me, but I guess I wasn't strong enough to fight her. I'd not exactly done too well in martial arts and being petite, I was no match for the tall blonde.  
"Get the hell off her!" I heard Spencer shout as she and Emily started to grab her arms but she pushed back and smacked Em in the face, sending her backwards. I looked up quickly enough to see blood dripping down from her nose. Spencer quickly ran over to her and checked she was okay.  
"Em!" is all I could shout before my mouth was covered by Maggie's sweaty palms.  
"Get off her you psycho freak!" Hanna shouted but Maggie just laughed creepily. Spencer got back up and stood next to Hanna. It was almost like a military procedure, we had no idea what we were dealing with, or what Maggie was capable of. Spencer her distance but still kept her eyes fixated on Maggie, watching her every move. Hanna went in to smack her back on behalf of Emily, just like she'd done with Jenna, but Spencer grabbed her before she could. With Maggie's eyes on me she didn't notice Spencer and Hanna quietly whispering to each other..

"You think you're so smart, don't you. Precious little Aria, no troubles at all. You make me sick." I couldn't reply to her but I muffled angry replies. Emily was hunched in the corner and Spencer continued to stare into Maggie's skull. I looked around beyond the heavy woman on top of me, but I couldn't see Hanna anywhere. I looked back at Maggie and her eyes were getting wider and wider as she got crazier and crazier.  
"Ezra was so happy. He was loving being a father," her grip on my arms tightened by the second. "He loves Malcolm, and then you go and take that away from him." she told me, spitting as she spoke.  
"She wouldn't of had to take anything away from him if you hadn't of lied to him in the first place!" Spencer shouted, clearly getting angry.  
"Fine, all blame me! Whatever. I lied to Ezra. Malcolm isn't his kid. I just scammed him for all his money. Kinda genius if you ask me" she started to giggle and I was gobsmacked. To hear Maggie say it, to hear her actually admit it, it made it all so real.  
"You're absolutely pathetic. You're gonna regret this, you won't get away with it.." Spencer shouted at her, but remained stood where she was.  
"Hahahaha, shut up, bitch! If anything gets out about our little meeting, I'll be going to the police and telling them how Mr Fitz gives one stupid in particular the special treatment!" she shouted back at her, without taking her eyes off me. I went cold. I had no idea how she knew all about it. Suddenly I no longer regretted giving A her details.

I'd had enough now. I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't let her talk to my friends like this, or harm them in this way. I bit into her hand, hard, forcing her to remove it from my mouth, allowing me to speak.  
"Do not," I began, pausing to adjust my mouth, "talk to my friends like that!" I twisted her wrist around using my hand, making her loosen her grip enough for me to roll her over so I was the one in power now. She was strong, but also light, so I was able to twist her around with a slight ease. However the tables soon turned again. She laughed and headbutted me from below, disorientating me. Standing up, she kicked me as I lay on the ground in a bawl, but got attacked by Spencer before she could cause me any real pain. Spencer yanked the little hair that she had, but Maggie spun her around and blocked her throat with her arm, choking her.

"Get off her!" I managed to yell from the heap in which I was lying, "leave her alone!"  
"Very well. But you're gonna have to come with me.." She pushed Spencer down and grabbed my hand, dragging me up.  
"No! She's not going anywhere with you. I know what you've done. I know all about you. You're a vile, crazy, sad woman-"  
"Em, leave it" I told Emily, but she ignored me.  
"No, Aria" she said as she began to get up, holding onto her nose, "you don't deserve Malcolm. He's a great kid. And Ezra's a great guy, and you just string him along for money. You're just an evil, manipulative bitch, and if you think you're taking my friend anywhere, then you'll be disappoint-"  
"I thought I told you to shut up" Maggie laughed at Emily's unfinished speech and went to hit her but Em bounced back, dodging the punch. Her lucky escape left her lost for words, so she just stood and stared at Maggie, with me under her arm.  
Spencer was unable to move, too. She stood and rubbed her neck slowly and gently.  
"One move, and I'll suffocate her. You know how strong I am, don't you?"  
Spencer silently nodded, giving the crazy lady full satisfaction as she made sure there was no way I could escape her grip.

"Now I'm gonna go. I'll talk to Aria for a little while, let her know how angry I am about what she's done. And then you'll get her back... maybe. Haha!" she cackled loudly again and walked closer to the door. With me still tightly fixed to her side, Maggie reached for the door handle and swung the front door open, but her face quickly turned from a smile to a frown when she saw who was stood there.

"Get the hell off her." Ezra said calmly, with Hanna at his side.

**Ezra to the rescue! Yay! Chapter 18 coming soon, please review! **

**I just wanna say that there isn't gonna be too much more to this story.. I could add some more problems for Ezria to face if you want, which would make it longer, or I could end it in a few chapters like I planned too, and then start another one, or maybe some one shots! Let me know guys xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Previously_

_'With me tightly fixed to her side, Maggie reached for the door handle and swung the front door open, but her face quickly turned from a smile to a frown._

_"Get the hell off her." Ezra said calmly, with Hanna at his side.'_

_Aria POV_

I had to blink twice to believe what I was seeing. It was really Ezra, he was here. Hanna must of gone to get him, that's where she went. I stayed still, and Maggie didn't move either. Ezra took a step forward and Hanna did the same.  
"I said, get the hell off her," he repeated, a lot harsher this time. His serious tone was husky and authoritative, and all I could think of was how bad I wanted him right now. Her grip on me loosened until it was non existent.  
"Well, come to the rescue have we?" Maggie teased before turning to face me, "lucky you, Aria. Your very own knight in shining armor!" She let out a sadistic cackle but no one else was laughing.

"Leave, Maggie. Now." Ezra instructed, but she denied.  
"Nope.. If I do leave, then I'm taking Aria with me. We never really got the chance to get to know each other properly, it's quite a shame really. Come on little one" She grabbed my arm again and walked straight up to Ezra, stupidly expecting him to stand aside, but he didn't move. Instead he stared her out.  
"I'm not gonna let you take her anywhere. You're gonna leave now without her. Go." She puffed out her cheeks and pouted at him.  
"Ok.. Actually, you know what? I could stop by the police station on the way, I mean it's no trouble. And whilst I'm there I could let them know how Aria got all of her A's in English class last year!" She gave me a wink and Ezra discreetly ushered Hanna into the house before walking in himself and shutting the door, not wanting any ears to overhear what she said.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged her but I wasn't convinced, and from Ezra's eyes, nor was he.  
"Oh wouldn't I, Mr Fitz? Watch me!" she laughed as she pushed past him and grabbed hold of the door knob. She was just about to swing the door open and walk out, off to expose Ezra and I's relationship when..

"Are you so sure about doing this?" Emily was now walking over towards us, her voice slightly nasally from the smack on her nose, "because if you do, I'll be going right with you. Only I'll be reporting someone else.. You." Maggie turned around, confused. We were all confused. That was, until, she held up her phone and pressed play on the video she had taken less than 5 minutes earlier. Full, clear footage of Maggie on top of me, spitting at me and admitting that Malcolm wasn't Ezra's, that she had scammed him for his money.  
"This footage shows you admitting everything, along with you physically attacking Aria. I'll also take a quick photo of my face, showing the injuries I sustained from you, as well as Spencer's neck and Aria's wrists. Now do you still wanna go to the police station, or are you gonna hop into your car and get the hell out of Rosewood?" The whole room was silent, everyone was stunned by Emily's sneakiness. She'd saved us. Maggie was silent for a minute or two, unsure of what to say.  
"You think you're so clever, don't you?" She finally said. She took a look at us all, then looked towards Ezra.  
"Very well. You win.. This time. I'll go..." She opened the door fully and laughed. Stood in the doorway she gave us all one last look. Her eyes were still wide and I was pretty sure that it was time she spent a few weeks in Radley. Still looking over at us, she placed a hand on Ezra's chest, but he quickly smacked her away. She laughed.  
"Oh Ezra.. You're making the biggest mistake of your life with her." She was staring at me at this point, and I, unsure of what to do, simply stared back.  
"Shut up, Maggie. Just go. I've had enough." Ezra shouted, loosing his temper. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Ezra must be feeling after recent events. She stepped out quickly and shut the door. A laugh could be heard from the other side, but it soon drained out, until the sound of her car driving into the distance was heard, and then faded away.

And with that, she was gone.

"Oh my god, Em, that was incredible!" Spencer smiled as she high fived our sneaky friend.  
"You're such a badass!" I laughed, giving her a hug. I thanked her, too and then pulled away, only to be pounced on by Hanna, then Spencer. Hanna whispered a sorry in my ear about bringing Ezra, but she said she had no idea who else to get. I whispered back that it was fine, and they both pulled away.

"Um, we're gonna get going" Spencer said quietly, looking between Ezra and I, obviously wanting to leave us alone.  
"Ah, okay. Thank you so much guys. Em, make sure you get your nose checked out, okay?" She nodded and I gave them all a kiss on the cheek before they left.  
"Buy guys, thanks" Ezra smiled at them before they went. The door shut and only Ezra and I remained.

We stood opposite each other, awkwardly, not knowing what to say.. It had been a strange 24 hours.  
"God, Aria. Are you.. Are you okay?" he finally said, "I was so scared I wouldn't get here in time, I-I didn't know what she was gonna do-" he said it all frantically,  
"I'm fine" I gave him a wide smile. "Thank you so much. You were.. incredible." Their was still a slight distance between us, neither of us daring to move closer. "I'm just glad she's gone. It's all over now" I reassured him. He nodded, understanding what I was saying.

The next 10 seconds or so were quiet. I stood and looked towards the floor. I could sense that Ezra was looking right at me. I raised my head ever so slightly to see him fixated on me, giving me 'the look.' I knew it was a mistake looking up, but I had to do it. His eyes on mine made me want him even more than I already did, but I had no idea how he was feeling right now. He said he needed time.

"Ezra-" was all I managed to say before he took the two small steps towards me and crashed his lips down onto mine. His hands were on my cheeks and I put up no fight at all as my hands roamed freely in his hair, causing the kiss to get deeper and deeper. We staggered backwards and soon I was backed up against the wall in my hallway. Passion filled my body as my skin was tingling all over and just as I was about to suggest taking this up to my room, Ezra stopped.

He held onto my hands and let out a slight laugh before smiling at me, seeing the disappointment in my eyes..  
"You're amazing." he said, not taking his eyes off me, "I need to sort a couple of things out, though. I'm sorry." He kissed my hands before letting go of them, and I let out a deep sigh.  
"We can finish this later" he whispered seductively into my ear, causing me to concentrate on standing up straight. His words made my knees buckle and it was an effort to stay standing. I blushed and smiled at him as he walked over to the door, keeping eye contact with me. Once he'd gone I just collapsed onto the couch and smiled to myself. Were things finally getting better?!

**Yay! Ezria can be happy :D Chapter 19 coming soon, please review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

___Previously_

_(Aria POV)  
__'"Ezra-" was all I managed to say before he took the two small steps towards me and crashed his lips down onto mine. His hands were on my cheeks and I put up no fight at all as my hands roamed freely in his hair, causing the kiss to get deeper and deeper. We staggered backwards and soon I was backed up against the wall in my hallway. Passion filled my body as my skin was tingling all over and just as I was about to suggest taking this up to my room, Ezra stopped._

_He held onto my hands and let out a slight chuckle before smiling at me, seeing the disappointment in my eyes.._  
_"You're amazing." he said, not taking his eyes off me, "I need to sort a couple of things out, though. I'm sorry." He kissed my hands before letting go of them, and I let out a deep sigh._  
_"We can finish this later" he whispered seductively into my ear, causing me to concentrate on standing up straight. His words made my knees buckle and it was an effort to stay standing. I blushed and smiled at him as he walked over to the door, keeping eye contact with me. Once he'd gone I just fell to the ground and smiled to myself. Things were getting better, finally!'_

_Ezra POV_

I stood outside Aria's house, thinking about whether to abandon what I was planning to do and go back into her. The temptation was overwhelmingly strong, but I carried on walking, got into my car and drove the short distance to Maggie's apartment. As I drove onto the parking lot, I could see her car trunk was open, and she kept moving back and forth from the entrance with various boxes. I quickly drove up to her and parked up, jumping out of the car.

"Maggie! Wait." I shouted, but she blanked me and continued moving the boxes to the trunk. I persisted with shouting her name until it was hopeless, so I walked up to her instead.  
"Maggie, listen to me." I said,  
"What? What Ezra? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want us here so what is so important?" I just stared at her. How could she be so rude after everything she'd done. I sighed and bit my tongue, holding back on what I wished I could just shout at her.  
"I wanna say goodbye to Malcolm." I told her, plain and simple.  
"No way" she laughed as she put the last box into her car and closed the trunk with a bang. She paused for a second, and looked at me, seeing my sadness. She simply tilted her head to the front of the car. I looked at the passenger seat window and saw Malcolm sitting there, moving his head to the sound of whatever was playing through his headphones. I turned back to Maggie but she'd gone, and was already sat in the drivers seat, starting up the engine. I ran up to Malcolm's window and banged hard on it, which startled him. He removed his headphones and rolled down the window. Luckily, Maggie was having some trouble starting up the car, giving me time.

"Ezra? What's wrong? My Mom said you're not my Dad anymore.." he looked sad and it broke my heart.  
"Malcolm. I'm sorry, buddy. You're not gonna be able to see me anymore." I didn't wanna be a jerk but I couldn't help it. "You're Mom lied to me.. I'm not your Dad but I still love you so much. You be a good kid for your Mom okay?" I tried not to cry but I could feel tears in my eyes. I'd formed an attachment to this kid, played trains with him, read with him, ate and watched his favorite TV shows. I'd bonded with him and now it had all been taken away from me.

"I love you too, Ezra. I wish we didn't have to go. I'm sad" I let out a small laugh to reassure him.  
"Hey! C'mon, it'll all be okay" I told him, "don't be sad. It's an adventure."

Just then, the engine roared. "Bye, Ezra. I'm sorry.." I heard Maggie say, although with not much feeling, and then they were gone. All that remained was the dust from the wheels of the car, and me.

Getting back into my car, I drove straight home and sat down on my couch. All of Malcolm's things were gone, and it felt like it used to feel, although now it felt more empty. Aria wasn't here, either. It was like it felt when I first moved in. I was so scared to be living alone in a town I didn't know. It always felt cold and unfamiliar. Then Aria came into my life. She bought a warmth in here like no other. It no longer felt strange and distant. It felt right. Even with Malcolm here, his young energy completely changed the atmosphere in my apartment, but it was never like it was when Aria came over. Now I had no one here at all and it was odd. It wasn't good. I sighed as I looked around. I needed her. I needed Aria. It suddenly hit me that we could be together now. I was heartbroken about Malcolm, of course I was, but perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. I no longer felt guilty about being with her. Malcolm wasn't in my life anymore, which meant that Aria could be..fully. She could have my 100% focus and I could be with her, and not have to worry about whether or not I needed to pay for Malcolm's lunch, or babysit him. I got my phone out of my pocket and texted the person I needed most right now. The person who I'd always need, and couldn't function without.

**Chapter 20 will be up very soon, especially since this chapter was quite a bit shorter than usual! Please review xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Previously_

_(Ezra POV)_  
_I needed Aria. It suddenly hit me that we could be together now. I was heartbroken about Malcolm, of course I was, but perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. I no longer felt guilty about being with her. Malcolm wasn't in my life anymore, which meant that Aria could be..fully. She could have my 100% focus and I could be with her, and not have to worry about whether or not I needed to pay for Malcolm's lunch, or babysit him. I got my phone out of my pocket and texted the person I needed most right now. The person who I'd always need, and couldn't function without._

_Aria POV_

I got out of the shower and did a little dance into my room, still on a high about Ezra. His lips on mine felt so right, I couldn't let him slip away. Now Maggie was leaving we could finally be together again, and be like we used to be. I tried to tone down my mood, not wanting to be disappointed if things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to, but it was too hard. I began to moisturize my legs and pulled my hair out of the shower cap I'd used. It didn't take me long to rub the lotion onto my skin and blend it in. The task bored me so I completed it quickly and then went on to get dressed. I applied a tiny bit of make-up, only in case the girls came over or if I went out for dinner, but then that was it. I put everything away and went onto my computer. I checked Facebook and listened to some music but I was interrupted by my Dad.

"Hey.. I'm gonna go out to dinner with your Mom and Zack. She wants me to meet him properly, I just thought I'd let you know" he said, seeming rather nervous. I laughed.  
"You'll be fine, Dad. Zack's great. Be nice." I joked with him, due to my good mood.  
"Thanks. Anyways Mike's downstairs with a friend, I think they're ordering take-out in a half hour or so, so let them know if you want anything, I've left some money" he told me.  
"Oh okay.. I will do! Have fun Dad!" He thanked me and went off, and I carried on with what I was doing. I noticed that Emily was online so I clicked on her icon to chat with her. We chatted for a few minutes, and she let me know that her nose was just fine now, which was a huge relief to me. She'd practically saved Ezra and I, so I told her I'd have to make it up to her. We soon said our goodbyes as she was going out for dinner, and I was just about to click on a chat with Spencer when I got a text:

_I need you, right now. - Ezra x_

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach was filled with butterflies as I tried to breathe properly. Those words were exactly what I needed to hear. I typed back quicker than ever to tell him I'd be there soon.

I grabbed my bag from the floor next to me and checked I had things that I needed, but at this moment I didn't really care. I needed Ezra. Turning off my computer quickly, I almost didn't notice when I saw Mike stood at my doorway. Almost bumping into him, I let out a small laugh.

"Uh hey.." I said awkwardly, trying not to seem like I was all flustered.  
"I'm guessing you don't want any food then?" he asked me, gesturing towards the bag on my arm.  
"Ahh no. Sorry. I'm gonna go grab something on my way out" I lied.  
"Okay." He smiled as I walked past him and said my goodbyes.

I walked over to the stairs slowly, trying to compose myself. I had just began to walk down the stairs when he interrupted me.  
"I know you're going to see Fitz" he shouted after me, cooly. I spun round to see him smirking at me. "And I know you're probably gonna stay over. So what I really came up here to say was do you want me to cover for you?" His offer surprised me. I hesitated for a moment..  
"What.. Why would you do that for me? I thought you hated Ezra.." I remembered back to when he'd gone to his apartment and stuck up for me.  
"No. I hated the way he treated you then. But I get it all now. I saw what was happening earlier. I was in the house. I saw that crazy girl Maggie attacking you. I would of come down if it went too far, but I waited, and I saw Fitz come in and save you from her. He's a good guy, Aria. I like him. I guess this is just my way of trying to apologize for how I acted towards him.." I stood there, not knowing what to say. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you so much, that means a lot to me, Mike." is all I could manage to say.  
"I also saw you getting frisky with Fitz" he winked at me and I blushed bright red before hitting him with a jokingly shocked smile on my face,  
"You have _got_ to stop using that phrase" I laughed as I turned around and went to the stairs again.  
"Oh and Aria" Mike said, causing me to look at him, "tell Ezra I'm sorry.. please." I nodded and smiled before walking downstairs, going outside and getting into my car, beginning the drive to Ezra's..

**Aw! I had to include a nice Mike/Aria scene for you all, I don't like how much they've been arguing on the show lately :( But they made up this week, yay! Hopefully you'll all enjoy the next chapter ;) Chapter 20 coming soon! Please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Previously_

_With Maggie now gone, Ezra decides he needs Aria. He asks her to come over, and before she does so, she talks to Mike and he reveals how he thinks Ezra is a good guy, after he saw him saving her and her friends._

_'"I also saw you getting frisky with Fitz" he winked at me and I blushed before hitting him playfully,_  
_"You have got to stop using that phrase" I laughed as I turned around and went to the stairs again._  
_"Oh and Aria" Mike said, causing me to look at him, "tell Ezra I'm sorry.. please." I nodded and smiled before walking downstairs, going outside and getting into my car, beginning the drive to Ezra's..'_

_Aria POV_

Coming to 3B over the past few months had made me nervous and worried that things would be awkward. To be honest I'd only been here a few times. Once or twice to pick up a couple of my things (although I never actually took everything, I always hoped we'd get back to how we were), and that time with Malcolm. The conversations at the door were always so forced, neither one of us wanting to get too deep into conversation for the risk of our feelings becoming too strong, but now was different. My tummy was tingling with butterflies, but I was excited. Excited to see Ezra, to reconnect; I'd missed him.

I knocked on the door hard, 3 times. Within seconds it flung open and there stood Ezra. In his little apartment. He looked as though he'd been crying, but almost all traces of that had gone. His eyes were hungry, and I knew that look.

"I need you, Aria," was all he said, his voice husky and low, turning me on more than ever before. I stepped into his apartment, slamming the door and throwing my bag aimlessly to the side of me as I did so. I leaped onto him and his lips attacked mine with a burning passion unlike anything before. He didn't waste any time at all. I jumped up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and he led me over to our sacred ground. We both knew what we wanted, what we needed.

I managed to kick off the loose ballet pump style shoes that I was wearing, so they landed somewhere near the kitchen as I fumbled with Ezra's tie, loosening it before I realized to just undo the buttons. His tie came clean off and as our tongues battled some more, I released Ezra from his shirt, leaving his torso on full display.

He tripped as he got to the bed, causing us to both fall flat onto the sheets. Ezra was concerned but laughed, and I let out a giggle to signal I was okay. He lay down onto his back so I was on top and in full control. Leaving gentle kisses from his neck all the way down to his stomach and beyond, I heard him let out small moans and gasps. I stretched out fully and removed the silky pink dress that I was wearing, so all that was left was the black lacy bra and matching bottoms that I'd been saving just for him.

"Oh god," was all he managed to say as I stretched some more, rubbing my hands through my hair, obviously teasing him and enjoying every single second of it. I looked down and started to unbuckle the black belt he wore to support his jeans, grinding on him the whole time. I slid them off so that he was as exposed to me as I was to him. He soon got straight to the point, though and flipped us over again so that now he was in control. He leaned me up to unhook my bra and caressed what was underneath it. He nibbled and kissed my skin, more than making up for the time spent apart from each other. His tongue swirled all over my body and I was on the edge, not sure how much more I could take before I'd explode. His kisses got lower and lower before they reached the bottom of my stomach.

He removed my lace panties with his teeth, a skill he'd showed me many times before. I groaned as his lips scraped the surface of my legs. I was lying there for him, totally exposed but feeling completely comfortable. His tongue lazily traced my legs the whole way back up until it reached its destination. He pleased me as moans escaped my lips, and I couldn't help but utter his name as he hit the spot with such perfection, it amazed me every single time.

"Oh my god, Ezra," was the main phrase that was repeated. He sent me over the edge and I was bursting with pleasure, and with a new found energy to make him feel the same way he'd made me feel.

He leaned up and kissed me passionately. My breathing was getting heavier as the kiss deepened, until I pulled away. I turned us around and this left me on top yet again. I straddled him before lowering his boxers and sliding them off quickly, not wasting a single second. I gazed at the sight before me, it always amazed me how big he was. I could feel his eyes burning into me, so I took his manhood into my hands and pleased him, leaving gentle kisses all over.

"Aria.. Yes.." I continued with what I was doing as he moaned and muttered my name. His voice turned me on, making me want him even more. I had to have him, right now.

It seemed that Ezra was thinking the same thing. He let out one final gasp and then took my hand into his, and flipped us over. He was over me now, and our bodies were touching.

"Are you.. are you still.. on the pill?" he asked me through rapid breaths, I gave him a swift nod, not letting my eyes leave his. "Good," he smiled, "I wanna feel you, if that's okay..?" He suddenly looked panicked, as if he'd overstepped the mark. I nodded again.  
"Yeah.. I wanna feel you in me, too." I reassured him, as a smile spread across my lips.

He held my hand, just like he did every time we made love, and gently slid into me. A gasp of pain came out of my mouth, followed by one of pleasure. He went slow at first, but increased the speed when the time was right. He put his head down nearer to mine and kissed my neck, gently nibbling at my skin. My free hand roamed around his back, his hair, and I dug my nails into him gently, every time he hit the spot. I could feel myself building up to a climax, and I could see it in Ezra's eyes that he was, too.

My eyes looked deeply into his as we both exploded. The sound of our love making filling the room. Ezra collapsed next to me, and we both panted heavily. I sleepily looked across to him as he took me in his arms and cradled me gently.

"I love you so much, Aria" he told me, holding me tightly.

"I love you too, Ezra." I told him, as we both drifted off to sleep.

**I'm nervous to see what you guys think of this, but yay for Ezria! I didn't really know how to write it but I hope it was okay because I really wanted to get a love scene in seeing as Ezria have only ever had one on PLL :( But as of 4x14 that could change! Chapter 21 up soon.**

**By the way, I only have 2 more chapters planned for this story, possibly 3. I could try and add a few more things in if you all want me to or I can end it where I plan to end it and then start a new one/write some one shots! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Ezra POV_

I awoke the next day, unable to believe the night that Aria and I had shared. It was incredible, and nothing like either of us had experienced before, that's for sure. I smiled to myself as I looked at the sleeping beauty that lay beside me. She was perfect, and all mine. I looked at her face, analyzing all of her, taking in all of her features. Memorizing the crinkles in her nose, the dimples by her lips. The shape of her brows, the length of her eyelashes. She completely and utterly blew me away.

"Stop staring at me" she whispered sleepily. Her eyes were still shut tight but a smile formed on her delicate lips.  
"I'm sorry.. I just can't get over last night" I told her, smiling to myself now. Her eyes gently opened and in turn she readjusted herself and moved closer to me, allowing herself to tangle up in my arms. As she lay against my chest, I couldn't help but think about yesterday. Last night with Aria was totally possessing my thoughts, but a small part of my mind still felt pain for the loss of a son I never even had.

"You okay babe?" It was as if Aria was a mind reader. She could tell I wasn't 100% happy.  
"Yeah, I am now" I wrapped myself around her more and kissed the top of her head. She didn't seem convinced.  
"So Maggie took Malcolm, too, huh?" She hesitantly asked me, unsure of whether she was intruding or not. I held onto her hand as I nodded,  
"Yeah.. I said goodbye to him, but.. I don't know. I can't believe she did this to me Aria." I was letting everything out now. Everything I'd only been able to say in my head over the past day or so. She sat up slightly, so she was on my level.  
"Ezra, I'm so sorry" was all she said, but it was what I needed to hear. I kissed her hard on the lips. Our passion seemed to get heavier and heavier all the time. Each kiss topped the last.

"I want you, Aria. I want you forever." I said to her, meaning every single word.  
"That's good, cos you're stuck with me" she told me, all serious as she kissed me again, and resumed her position lying down.

I lay next to her, but slightly above her, so I could play with her hair whilst she curled her body into mine.

"We'll have our own someday.." she began, hesitant again, unsure of whether or not it was the right time to talk about this. "You'll be a father..for real. You'll be an amazing one." She began to play with her fingers in a nervous fashion, like she always did when she was thinking.

"So how many are we gonna have?" I asked her, beaming just thinking about the prospect of our own kids.  
"Hmmmm. 2." She bit her lip as she thought. "A boy and a girl. One of each!" I could see her blush slightly, feeling bashful about how much she'd thought about the topic, I smiled.  
"That would be perfect. I'd love to have the boy first, then he can protect his little sister" I suggested, twisting her hair into little curls around my fingers.  
"Hey, you can't pick and choose," she giggled, playfully pushing me. "To be honest it'd be great either way. I love bossing Mike around!" I laughed.  
"Oh and that reminds me," she continued, "he said he's sorry for everything, you know, coming here and shouting."  
"Really? Wow that's a relief. I understand he was only trying to stick up for you though." I gave her a smile as I looked down at her. I was glad Mike approved of me, now. It was definitely a weight off my shoulders.

"What about names?" Aria asked, changing the conversation back to the previous topic.  
"Well, for a girl, I love Daisy. I've always loved it." I told her, feeling slightly embarrassed about the amount of time I'd spent thinking about things like this.  
"That's so weird." She told me, sounding pleasantly surprised. "I've always said to my Mom that if I had a girl I'd call her Daisy. What about a boy?"  
We were both genuinely stumped now.  
"Boys names are so much harder to think of." I said, echoing what she was thinking.  
"I like traditional names for boys. I really like James," she finally said, after a minute or so of thinking.  
"I really like James, too" I smiled.  
"Daisy and James Fitz." When she said it like that it really made me so happy. It was probably so far away in our future, but for now it was amazing thinking about these things with Aria. I was determined to spend my life with her. Today was the day to prove that to her.

"How about dinner, later?" I asked her, "We can celebrate us being back together again, with nothing to mess things up."  
"I'd really like that," she smiled. "Where do you have in mind?"  
"Well, I was thinking. We never did get to recreate our first date. Your got yourself arrested and-"  
"Hey! I didn't get arrested... it was just questioning" She gave me a little wink and I laughed to show I was kidding as a smile crept across her face.  
"Anyways, your Mom was there and we went to a completely different place, so I thought we could try again?" I saw her lips turn into a huge grin. Luckily for me, Aria was into the hopeless romantic type, and I was just that.  
"That sounds perfect" she told me, sitting up so we were on the same level.  
"Good. Well I'll meet you there at 6pm." I said.  
"Okay! This is so exciting, we're so weird, aren't we?" she giggled and I nodded to agree with her.  
"As long as we're weird together, I don't care." I gave her a kiss on her head, inhaling her shampoo.

She was mine again.

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I have been on holiday since Monday and I got wifi on Tuesday night (to watch PLL) but when I tried to come onto this site it was blocked :S but anyways I hope you like this! I've actually got a few ideas in mind to make this story slightly longer, but originally I planned for the next chapter to be my last, so we'll see.**

**I loved writing this chapter, I really want an Ezria scene like this when they talk about their future and stuff :) I hope you guys like it! Please review! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been holding off posting this for a few days now, almost a week, but here it is, the final chapter of Wait For It:**

**Chapter 22**

_Ezra POV_

I paced around my apartment. Half an hour to go until I met Aria. I was suddenly so nervous, despite our conversation in bed this morning. I wanted her forever. I needed to be with her. I wasn't just meeting Aria to go and have dinner with her, I was going to ask her the most important question I'd ever asked anyone in my life. I'd talked with Ella and Byron yesterday, before I went to see Maggie, and their answers to what I asked them surprised me more than anything. I'd proved myself to them. Now I just had to prove myself to Aria.

I checked my watch, it was nearing 5:45pm. I decided to go and make sure everything was ready for when the love of my life arrived. I took my car and began the short journey to the bar where Aria and I had first met, and where we shared our first kiss. The journey seemed to take longer than it usually did, as my nerves set in and I was doubting everything in my mind. I pulled up in the parking lot, just like I'd done on the day we first met. I got an overwhelming sense of deja-vu as I got out of my car and straightened down my shirt. I checked my pocket and the small black box was there, the most important thing I was carrying today. I sighed loudly as I walked into the bar, it was now or never.

I walked in to see Byron and Ella, along with Mike sat in the far corner of the bar, almost hidden out of sight. At the other side was Hanna, Spencer and Emily. I smiled at both parties, and then 2 other people caught my eye, at the other side of the bar..

Wes and Hardy.

I could barely believe what I was seeing. I went up to them and greeted them, unable to believe that they were here.

"How did you..?" was all I could say.  
"Spencer rang me. I don't know who she is, and don't even bother to ask me how she got my number, I don't even know myself" Wes laughed, "and then I called Hardy. I didn't tell Mom, I wasn't sure what you wanted her to know. But we both support you, man. And we're thrilled for you." I gave them both a hug.

"I'm sorry I was kinda doubtful of the whole thing, bro. But I wish you both a lifetime of happiness." Hardy told me, and I thanked him. Having all these people here would usually make me feel nervous, but it only spurred me on.

It was nearing 6pm, so I took my seat at the bar and ordered something for Aria. I got us drinks, too. The clock in the bar struck 6 as I got out the same book I was reading that day, and got into position.

_Aria POV_

_Ah shoot, I'm gonna be late! _This was all I could think as I waited in the traffic on the way to the bar. This was Ezra and I's special night. We were gonna have dinner in the place where we first met, to celebrate our new beginning and I was gonna be late. I turned the corner and checked the time, it was bang on 6pm. I relaxed a little as the bar came into my view, and I saw Ezra's car in the parking lot. I got out and smoothed down my dress, it was the same one I'd worn on our first meeting. I was gonna surprise Ezra. I suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that tonight was going to be special, so with a new found excitement, I opened the door and walked in.

There were a few other people in the bar, so it was slightly busier from when we'd first met, but it didn't matter. The only person I could focus on was Ezra, who was sat reading the same book as the day we'd met. A smile spread across my lips as I saw him sitting there, just like on the day we'd first met. I coughed gently and he turned round. His face lighting up when he saw me in the same dress as the day we'd met.

I walked over and sat down, one seat away from him, placing my purse onto the bar.  
"You alright down there?" he asked me. Those were the first words he'd ever said to me. I walked over from the doorway and sat down in the same seat I'd took when we met over a year ago. I smiled, and the barman put a plate in front of me. A tear formed in my eye as I saw what was on it.

"You never did get that cheeseburger" he said to me, nodding to the barman. I smiled and looked down bashfully, remembering how I'd abandoned my food that night to make out in the bathroom with this gorgeous stranger I'd only just met.  
"You remembered" I laughed as more tears formed in my eyes. He'd got everything so perfect. He was drinking the same drink and reading the same book. He'd got me the food that I'd ordered but never actually got round to eating.. It was perfect. He was perfect.

I began to eat my cheeseburger, as Ezra ate his, too. All of a sudden I heard someone using the jukebox. I turned around to see Spencer pressing the buttons and playing a song.

"Spence?" I was shocked as to why my friends were here. I turned around to look behind me and there was my Mom, Dad and Mike. I turned back to Ezra, but looked beyond him at a happy Hardy who was waving at me, and next to him, Wes.

"Ezra.. what's going on?" I laughed, confused why our loved ones were in the bar with us.

"Don't you just love this song?" He asked me, completely ignoring what I'd asked him.  
"B-26" I realized, as more tears appeared, "Our song.."

The music carried on playing as Ezra moved one seat closer to me, just like he'd done on that day we first met.

"I resigned from Rosewood High yesterday.." He told me, his hands in mine, and I stood there, stunned.  
"What? Ezra.."  
"Aria, I need you. If i'm at Rosewood, we can't be together. And I can't deal with that."  
I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. My face said it all. Ezra and i could be together without fear of getting caught. We could grab a cup of coffee and walk down the street. I was absolutely thrilled, and I couldn't express how much I loved this man.

"Aria I love you." He began to get up and walked towards me, holding onto my hands with one of his. "I remember the first day we met, right here in this bar, with this song playing, with a cheeseburger that never got eaten, and ending the night in the bathroom" I laughed, nodding as I remembered everything about that perfect evening.

"When I realized the situation we were in, I felt horrible. The thought of having to end things with you completely terrified me. I couldn't loose you. How often do you find someone who you connect with like this, someone who gets you better than you get yourself? We've overcome so much, and we've both sacrificed so much. Just to be together. I can't ever loose you, Aria. We've been so lucky, luckier than we think. These past few days have made me realize that." Tears were running down my cheeks right now as he fumbled around in his pocket and produced a small, black box.

I knew what was about to happen.

"I need you in my life, Aria. Every part of it. I love you with all of my heart, I can't even put it into words. Please make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife. Will you marry me?" He proceeded to open the box and reveal a beautiful diamond encrusted ring. With a mixture of smaller and larger diamonds, it sparkled in the light, but it didn't shine as much as the smile on Ezra and I's faces.

I paused for a second, smiling, and just looked at him. How did I get so lucky? I glanced around the bar as Ezra stood there, holding this stunning ring. I looked at my Mom and Mike, then to my Dad who was looking at me with such reassurance. He finally accepted us. Then to the girls, all giddy with smiles up to their eyeballs. Then to Hardy, and Wes. All these people who'd seen our relationship grow. Perhaps judged it at first, but accepted us and who we are and what we want. I looked back to Ezra, the man that I'd sacrifice anything for, just to be happy with him. The second passed, although it felt like longer.

"Dammit Aria! Come on!" I heard Hanna shout from behind Ezra. He laughed, but his eyes never left mine, and I gave him a small nod, along with a huge smile, as I got ready to give him my answer...

"Yes. Yes yes yes!" I screamed as I jumped up and kissed him so hard I couldn't feel my lips. All I could feel was him. He pulled away and slid the ring onto my finger. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he spun me around and held me tightly. I didn't care who was watching, I just kissed him with such an intense passion that I knew I didn't even need to say anything else. We soon pulled back from one another and he returned me to the ground.

"I love you Aria," he said, that perfect smile never leaving his lips as he took my hand and rubbed the ring slowly.

"I love you too, Ezra," I told him, my smile competing with his.

Everyone in the bar was clapping at this point, even the barman. I looked around as everyone crowded around us.

"Congratulations sweetheart," my Dad told me, and I hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you so much" I said to him, showing my full gratitude. He gave me a swift nod, although a happy one, and went to hug Ezra.

My Mom approached me next, followed by Mike, and then I was crowded by the girls, all giggling over the ring. Hanna was even talking about my dress for the big day. Hardy and Wes chatted with Ezra, and I smiled as I looked at him, his perfect face with that perfect smile. I walked over to him and hugged Hardy and Wes, as they congratulated us.

Then I turned to Ezra. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be. I then realized that it was just us, everyone else had sat down. I heard someone else fumble with the jukebox, and B-26 was playing loud. Loud, but softly.

"May I?" Ezra asked, holding his hands up to offer me a dance,  
"It would be an honor" I giggled, as I wrapped my hands around his neck, with his arms around my waist, as we slow danced to our song, B-26.

**The End.**

* * *

**I'd just like to say a huge thank you to every single person who took the time to read this story and write such lovely reviews. I appreciate them all, so so _so _much. I have some one shots planned for the time being, but a new story is already being planned :)  
**

**Again, thank you so much. I know 22 chapters might not be that many, but I feel like it's enough for me for my first fanfic. Love you guys, keep checking back for one shots and a possible sequel coming very soon!**

_**Just a quick question - would you rather I add a '5 years later' as an epilogue to this story, to give it some closure, and then I can do a completely new story, or end it here and just write a sequel that continues maybe a few months or so after all of this? **_

**xxxx**


End file.
